Always You
by bookworm1994-xx
Summary: Sirius and Remus rescued Harry when he was 6. He was trained to kill Voldemort. With that job done he can go off to Hogwarts and relax. But what happens when he finds out that he's a Veela? Is he able to protect his mate? What will his family think? (HP/DM, RL/SB SLASH)
1. Prologue

Harry's life was pretty near perfection. It hadn't always been this way but now Harry could live a normal, boring life, something he'd been longing for for years. Now he was sixteen it was something he could achieve. Things were finally starting to go his way for the first time since he was nine years old. Granted the first few years of his life had been awful. The black haired boy's parents had been murdered by a dark wizard called Voldemort when he was one and then as a result of this he had been forced to live with his lousy excuse of a family in the form of his mum's sister and her husband and son.

Although Harry had only lived with them for five years he still had nightmares from when he lived there on the odd occasion. He was forced in live in a spider infested cupboard under the stairs which he was locked in from 8 at night until 7 in the morning to stop him from trying to steal food and then in the day time he was used as his cousins punching bag, his aunts slave and he stayed out of his uncles way. But heaven came to him when he was six, something that he could only dream of.

Late one evening there had been a loud banging on the door and despite them only waiting several seconds for somebody to answer it, it had been blown off its hinges. Yes, blown off. There stood in the doorway were two men. One a lot skinny than the other but both had the exact look on their faces. Desperation.

"Dursley!" The larger of the two shouted. "Where the hell is my godson?" From inside the cupboard Harry couldn't see what was going on but he was straining his ears to hear every word of the conversation.

"Get out of my house this instant!" Harry's uncle said slowly making his way into the hallway but giving himself an escape route into the kitchen encase the need arose. His wife was hiding behind him.

"Sirius, calm down. Let's just get Harry and get out of here. We don't need any more problems with you going back to Azkaban do we? You were only just found out to be innocent." The smaller one said more calmly.

"Give me Harry and we'll get out of here. Is his bedroom upstairs?" Sirius said, slightly quieter this time. Vernon's gaze slowly going to the cupboard under the stairs. With that small action Sirius's hands had found their way around Vernon's neck. During all this Harry suddenly realised the door had opened and there was a man crouching down in front of him with a small smile on his face.

"Hi there Harry. I'm Remus, your uncle. You can call me Uncle Moony if you want." Harry didn't say anything in response to this, just wrapped his blanket further around himself. "I knew your parents very well Harry and Sirius and I are here to take you to live with us. Would you like that?" Slowly Harry found himself nodding. "Now is there anything that you want to bring with you. Do you want to bring your clothes?"

"I don't have anything but can I bring my blanky and bear?" He said in an innocent voice.

"Of course Harry," Remus smiled as Harry carefully crawled out of the cupboard with his two requested items and into Remus' arms. "Sirius, stop playing games. We've got Harry it's time we went home now."

And that was how Harry found himself living with Remus and Sirius. He had been taught at home by Remus while Sirius was out at work when he was younger but when he was nine Harry began his training. While he still learnt the basic skills that were necessary for every child, he also began studying transfiguration, potions, charms and defence against the dark arts. In addition to this he was also taught that he was up to him to kill Voldemort. While Remus felt that harry was still too young to learn and understand what was going on, Sirius felt that Harry had a right to now and with the help of a few auror colleges and the order of the phoenix Harry began his training.

When he was thirteen he became an active member of the order with the aim of trying to rid the world of Voldemort and his death eaters. As a result of the work, Harry never had the time to be a child and relax properly with the constant worry of either being murdered or becoming a murderer.

When Harry was fifteen it all came to an end for him. On Halloween evening Harry faced Voldemort for the last time. While the rest of the order were there fighting the death eaters it was up to harry to kill voldemort in the hardest battle Harry had ever experience. Six years of training had not prepared him for this. The last thing Harry remembered was the green light flying towards him before he woke up in the hospital.

Slowly Harry opened his eyes, carefully adjusting them to the light to notice his two guardians at his side on a sofa. Sirius' head resting on the back of the chair and his mouth opened as he snored slightly with his arm pulling Remus into his side. The smaller mans head resting on his chest. Harry smiled at the sight of the two of them together. From when he was rescued from the Dursleys even he could tell there was something more than friendship between the two men and by the time Harry was twelve he made it his mission to get them together. It took six months of trying and locking them in a cupboard together for 36 hours before they admitted their feelings for each other but Harry's plan eventually worked. Harry could tell they both needed the rest but he desperately needed a drink and he couldn't quite reach his glasses so everything was slightly blurring. They had often complained about him not wearing his glasses which resulted in several breakages at their home.

"Unc' Pa'foo', Moo'y" Harry managed to croak out realising how dry his throat was. Even that quiet noise woke his two godparents up.

"Harry!" Sirius said quickly pushing Remus off him and hugging the young man tightly.

"Sirius! Get off him this instant. He might still be hurt and he needs to see a healer!" Remus scolded but not before joining in on the family hug leaving Harry laughing slightly. When Sirius reluctantly let go he sat back down pulling the sofa closer to his bed and holding his godsons hand. "Do you want some water?" Remus asked, always being the voice of reason as Harry nodded.

It took the Healer half an hour to do an assessment on Harry being allowing him to go home but then it took Sirius and Remus an hour to explain what had happened.

"3 months? I've been unconscious 3 months!" Harry stated shocked but this only bought tears to Remus' eyes. That's when Harry realised something else. "I missed Christmas! I can't believe I had to miss Christmas just to kill old Voldemort." At this the two older men laughed at him. It took a lot of Harry's magically core to kill Voldemort and he had even been hit by the killing curse and his body took a long time to repair itself.

"Never mind that now Harry," Sirius smiled, "It's time for use to get you home now."

When they got home Harry realised that nothing had changed. Nothing in his room had been touched, except it getting dusted by Kreacher their house elf. Remus kept insisting that Harry rest on the sofa but he adamantly refused saying that he had already been asleep for three months while Sirius kept moaning that Remus would never let him take a nap earning a clip around the ear.

"Seems like everything's still normal," Harry smiled at the two of them before they froze. "What? What's happened?"

"There's something we do need to talk to you about Harry. We decided not to do anything while you were unconscious because we wanted…needed your opinion on the matter." Sirius said seriously. The three of them sat down in the sofa, Remus insisting that harry at least lay down on one of the sofas.

"What's wrong? You're worrying me now?" Harry said panicking.

"Nothing's wrong Prongslet, but do you remember that Sirius and I have always been wanting to give you a brother or sister?" Remus said patiently waiting for a nod from Harry. They'd been going through the process for six months before that Halloween with Sirius constantly moaning that it was ridiculous because they already had a child. "Well we've finally be accepted."

"What? Are you kidding? Are they here?" Harry grinned sitting up quickly.

"No," Sirius laughed. "We decided that we wanted to wait for you to come round first. It would be too stressful on the child otherwise. Plus we want you to come with us to the home as we want to make sure you get on."

"But I won't be here in September. You guys said I could go to Hogwarts. Does my opinion really matter?"

"Of course it does," Remus said getting up to sit next to him and pulling Harry into a hug. "You are our first son. Your opinion will always matter."

It took a week before they were finally went to the orphanage. They wanted to make sure that Harry was up for a trip out and they also had to make an appointment to see Madame Couture.

"I'm going to go have a wonder round," Harry smiled at the two men while the meant with the 'mother' of the organisation. His uncles just smiled at him as he left. After wondering around for a bit, Harry found himself in the library where there was a table with two girls and two boys laughing and giggling before Harry turned his attention to one corner. There was a little girl sat there with a book in her lap turning a page every now and then. Gradually Harry made his way over to her.

"Hi," he said carefully so as not to frighten her. "My name's Harry. What's yours then sweetie?"

"Caitlyn," she said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Caitlyn, what are you reading then?" He asked. Instead of answering she just lifted the cover of the book up to show him Beadles and the Barns. "You've read a lot this morning."

"I've looked at the pictures. I can't read it but my brother is busy at the moment." She said sadly.

"How about I read it to you then?" He said and she smiled largely nodding her head vigorously. Gently Harry picked her up out of the comfy chair before sitting down himself and putting her on his lap as she snuggled into his chest.

Half an hour later this was how Sirius and Remus found him when Madame Couture was guiding them around.

"That's Caitlyn Haven. She's four. She's been here since she was three months old, came with her brother, Ethan. He's seven, very protective of her actually. Normally they're together but I think he's outside at the moment. He's friends with one of his room mates but the two tend to stay together. She's pretty shy, I'm surprised your son has managed to get that close to her," Madame Couture smiled at the couple.

"Do you think we could go and meet Ethan?" Sirius smiled and with a nod from his partner they made their way outside.

Two hours later Madame Couture had left the five of them in her office to talk, Ethan holding Caitlyn's hand while her other thumb was in her mouth through the whole discussion.

"Sirius and I were wondering if you two wanted to come and live with us and harry." Remus began smiling. "If you want to, you could come with us now and we could go shopping and decorate your bedrooms together or you could stay here and we could visit so you're more comfortable with us."

"Now," Ethan said while his sister nodded.

"Right then, there is one more thing that you should probably now. Harry here, is our godson," Sirius grinned and Harry knew where this was going. They needed to make sure the two children were aware of who Harry was before they left. "But what you don't know is that he is Harry Potter."

"Do you have the scar?" Ethan whispered quietly. Harry smiled and bent down to show the two of them. "Wicked!" During this Caitlyn had letting go of her brothers hand before pulling on Harry's trouser pulling her thumb away from her mouth.

"What is it sweetie?" Harry smiled picking her up and putting her on his hip.

"Will you still wead to me even t'ough you famoos?" She mumbled before Harry hugged her tightly.

"Of course I'll still read to you sweetie," he said, "And so will Sirius and Remus. They used to read me a story before I went to bed when I was younger."

That's how Harry's family got slightly bigger and he found himself with a younger brother and sister.

A month after the two children had moved in, the five of them went on holiday for a month to Orlando, Florida. Caitlyn had become fascinated with Disney when she started watching the TV as her and Ethan watched Disney films back to back. Harry joined them on most occasions and began singing along with the two of them so Sirius and Remus decided to surprise them with a holiday to Disney World.

They probably spoiled them more than they should there. Caitlyn getting a Disney make over while Harry went on every ride with Ethan as Remus was too scared and Sirius claimed that he didn't want to leave Remus alone. It was the happiest the two men had ever seen Harry before.

About once a week Harry found Caitlyn sneaking into his bedroom and she slept with him saying that she was afraid of the dark and every now and then Ethan too came in to see his older brother. In April , when the siblings had been living with Sirius, Remus and Harry for three months they legally changed Caitlyn and Ethan's surname to Lupin-Black. Caitlyn wanted to add Potter onto her name too before realising that she wouldn't be able to remember her whole name.

Much to Harry's promise he still read to Caitlyn most nights and in the day time when he wasn't study. He also spent a lot of time outside with Ethan and had even taught him to fly. At the beginning of June, Harry had even begun to teach him the basics in Quidditch and helping him in different positions with Sirius helping him at the weekend. Harry's life had never been better than at that time. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such an amazing family but he couldn't feel like there was one person missing.


	2. An Explanation

On the night of the 30th July, Harry read Caitlyn a story in bed while Sirius and Remus finished their game of monopoly that they had spent the past hour playing with Ethan. Sirius was in last placed and he refused to stop playing until he won, much to the amusement of the rest of the family. Caitlyn was disappointed that she couldn't watch the end of the game but was already beginning to fall asleep on the sofa and with the promise of Harry reading her a book in bed that night made it easier to tempt her to go to sleep.

"Harry, where are your parents?" She said as he tucked her in after he story.

"My parents are in heaven sweetie," he said sadly stroking her hair.

"Oh," She said. "Does that make you sad?"

"It does but I've got you and Ethan and Sirius and Remus. I've got a lot to be happy for."

"Ethan doesn't like our real daddy though, he says hes happy we're not living with him any more," she whispered. Harry was barely able to understand it due to the pillow but made it out.

"Well some people aren't supposed to be mummy's and daddy's and that's why you live here with us."

"I'm glad you picked me and Ethan," she said as her eyes closed. Smiling Harry kissed her on the forehead before going to tell the other three he was going to bed to do some reading. Ethan ran over to him to give his brother a hug before he went up.

Instead of picking up his book, he started flicking through his family scrapbook. Remus made it for him for his eleventh birthday. The first 50 pages or so were of his parents in their schooldays and then the year that Harry was a baby before it skipped to when Harry was living with Remus and Sirius. The more recent photos of the family with Ethan and Caitlyn in them. Harry had been adding photos to it as well – Remus had placed a charm on the book so that it never ran out of pages no matter how many photos were already in it.

That was how Remus and Sirius found him three hours later, still pouring through the book with the odd smile.

"Are you OK there prongslet?" He asked sitting on the side of his bed.

"Would they be proud of me? I know you think they would but some of the things that I've done, I just…" He couldn't even find the words he wanted to say.

"Of course they are. They love you unconditionally Harry, they would be so happy for you. They'd be so proud of how you look after Caitlyn and Ethan and how much you've done. I don't doubt it. Neither of us do."

"I just wish I could remember them, that's all." Harry said putting the book to the side. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"There's something that we needed to talk to you about mate," Sirius said. "It's about your family and what's going to happen tonight. You see, we didn't want to tell you about this sooner as we didn't want you worrying needlessly, especially after Voldemort and you might worry and we didn't want that and-" Sirius was suddenly cut off by Remus.

"Shut it you. What he's trying to say Harry," Remus said a lot calmer, "is that in the Potter line there is known to be Veela blood. Your great, great granddad married a veela and since then there have been no known veelas in the Potter line."

"So I might not be a veela?" Harry asked.

"Here's a letter from your dad Harry," Sirius said passing him an envelope. "It explains it more than what Remus and I could, OK bud?" Harry nodded before saying goodnight to his guardians. Carefully he traced his name on the front of the envelope. His father had touched this envelope; his finger prints were covering the letter. Slowly he opened it desperate for not to rip.

Harry

Happy Birthday son! I decided I'm not going to start this letter with anything sad, it's your 16th birthday tomorrow, why upset you when neither your mum or I am there to celebrate with you? She's probably nagging me or something up here. God knows why but I do love her.

Well if you're reading this then you're living with Sirius and hopefully Remus as well – those two better have gotten their act together in the next 16 years or so help me. Yes Harry, they were even head over heels for each other back in Hogwarts. The story's we have from there but I'm sure your godparents have told you all about them.

On the important boring stuff. I'm guessing they told you you could be a veela. This is important Harry so don't blank out like I did when my dad told me. Sadly I'm not one but it does skip generations so you need to know all of this to tell your future son. Most importantly it is only sons that inherit this gene so if you have a sister she won't have it and neither will your daughter. Secondly your partner will be a dude, not that your mother or I would care if you're gay, we put up with Sirius and Remus didn't we? So remember we won't judge you on that OK? That's important buddy. We love you no matter what.

You will kinda know who he will be as tonight you'll dream about him. This means you'll have a rough idea what he'll look like and you'll be able to share his feelings tonight only. But he will not see you. That is very important. When you first meet he will have all the same feelings as you but he will not recognise you and therefore he won't know anything about why he's feeling those things.

Your partner won't be a veela but they are known as submissive mates. This is not passed through genes like veela but when you are born, your partner will be younger and it is known from their birth. I know it's confusing but they are just born like it. I'm sure there's a reason but as I said I didn't really think to listen to my dad properly. Anyway, yes submissive mates. They will know it's you from the minute you meet so I've been told but they won't have any idea that they are one. They tend to be more maternal while the Veela are more protective of them. Mates will also find that they are capable of having children so at least you won't have to go through the pain of having a kid. You mum told me it was the most painfully thing in the world and I think pretty much every half hour she used to jinx that made it feel like I'd been kicked in the balls when she was in labour with you – thanks for that by the way. I doubt there's anything worse than that, no matter what Lily says. She was proper angry when I kept saying she hurt me calling me a wimp. Has _she _ever been kicked in the balls? No she hasn't!

Anyway, when you meet it's love at first sight, and you will have the need to protect them. For the first forty-eight hours your mate can't leave your sight for more than five minutes or it results in serious pain for you both. That's when the bond begins; due to this good old Dumbles will have to get you two a private room at Hogwarts. Normally it's off the Veela's common room so they still interact with the students but it has its own password. Now I'm telling you now I do not want any hanky panky until your thirty forty. Do you understand me young man? My green eyed baby boy is too young to make me a granddad and I'm sure moony and padfoot would agree that you're too young at the moment. So you will not complete the bond until your forty! That is final.

When your fourty and you do the nasty the bond will be completed and this is a veelas marriage. Of course you can get married too, I'm sure if your mum was still there she'd drag you both down the aisle after planning the whole thing. I swear I had no input into our wedding and if your mate is the same as your mum was all you'll have to do is turn up to the ceremony. This part is permanent so there is no divorce available although you wouldn't want or need to any way.

I hope that you're happy son and if your mum and I didn't give you any siblings Sirius and Remus better have or their in trouble. We always wanted a big family and didn't want you getting lonely. Obviously you can tell I'm not a Seer but I hope that big old Voldy is gone and you can enjoy your childhood the way that you're supposed to.

I love you Harry, so does your mum and we always will. Never forget that. You make us proud every day. Now I know this is the first letter from me but Sirius and Remus do have more, some from me, some from Lils and some from both of us but you are only getting them on certain occasions so DON'T BEG THEM FOR THEM! Is that understood?

I hope that you're happy Harry and I better not see you for a long time, is that understood. Until the next letter mate.

Dad xxx

Harry had tears in his eyes by the end of the letter and he kept tracing over the word dad. His handwriting was just as messy and illegible. They wrote their 'l's the same and Harry found every one of them in the letter. Sighing, he folded it up and placed it back in the envelope before putting it in his bedside table's drawer. Taking a deep breath he turned his light off before going to sleep.

_A pale boy sat on his bed watching the door shaking, his fear radiating off of him. He had his knees up to his chest, his arms locked tightly around them rocking. His blonde hair was a mess and his cheeks were stained with tears. Suddenly the door open and the boy pulled his blanket up to cover himself but it was ripped off him. There was a string of words thrown together but Harry couldn't make any sense of them. They were said with utter hatred and the boy did nothing to stop a hand from going across his face. Harry tried to shout but he couldn't. The man kept hitting the beautiful boy, pulling him off his bed and onto the cold, hard floor. It got louder and louder. It wasn't stopping and-_

Harry suddenly sat up in bed sweat all over his body. He jumped out of bed before having a cold dream. That was him. That was his mate. The guy he would marry. The love of his life and he was scared to death. He would find him as soon as he could. Show him that he would never have to be scared again.

He quickly got dressed before going downstairs when a two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around his legs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ethan and Caitlyn shouted at him and he bent down to hug them.

"Thanks guys." He smiled. He picked Caitlyn up and place her on his shoulders before the two of them chased Ethan into the kitchen. Suddenly Sirius grabbed the younger boy and spun him around the causing Remus, Harry and Caitlyn to laugh and Ethan to scream.

"Happy Birthday Prongslet," His guardians smiled at him. When Caitlyn and Ethan were settled down and the five of them were having breakfast Harry broached the subject.

"He's scared," He said quietly. "I saw him last night in a dream, he's beautiful but was frightened." He lowered his voice even more so only Sirius and Remus could hear him. "I think his father hurt him, I don't know but he's about my age so he has to be at home. I need to find him. What if he's in danger?"

"Well that saves us from asking if you're a veela." Sirius said. "You'll find him, if he's not at Hogwarts in September then we'll go to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and we will find him for you bud. OK? You've just got to be patient."

"How many letters did my parents leave me?" Harry asked changing the subject, despite the blonde haired beauty still being in the forefront of his mind.

"Quite a few but they're for big occasions," Remus said biting into his toast.

"So were you guys really wanting to get into each other's pants back in Hogwarts?" Harry cheekily said with a grin causing Remus to choke on his mouthful and Sirius to check on the younger ears didn't hear anything.

"Is that all your father wrote about?" Sirius asked.

"No, I just wanted to see you reaction to that part." He grinned before continuing with his breakfast.

While they celebrated Harry's birthday, he couldn't help but worry about his mate. As August went on, Harry couldn't stop thinking about him? What if he was in serious danger? Harry couldn't get it out of his mind no matter how many books Caitlyn wanted read to her or however many times Harry went out flying with Ethan. He worried constantly through August and every time he went out he prayed he'd meet the blond haired beauty. He went to Diagon Alley at least twice a week, sometimes with his family but mostly alone.

He spent a lot of time in Weasley Wizard Wheezes when there and made friends with the owners, Fred and George Weasley who had just finished Hogwarts and met their younger brother Ron who would be in his year. It was the first time Harry had friends his own age as he was never given the opportunity due to Voldemort. He met Ron's friends and went to get ice cream with them on several occasions. Harrry was slightly worried when they first met that they were only interested in him because he was the boy who lived but he needn't worry as it was never bought up.

Before Harry knew it he was at Platform 9 ¾ with Caitlyn crying and begging him not to leave. He might have been getting a few looks from passers by pointing that he was Harry Potter but he did his best to ignore them.

"No, please stay or I'll come with you. I'll be good," She pleaded as Harry picked her up, holding her close to his chest. "Who'll read to me or watch Disney?"

"I'll be back at Christmas sweetie, and Ethan loves watching Disney with you," he knew that was an exaggeration but Ethan did nod and agreed. "And daddy and papa will tuck you in at night and read to you won't they? Plus when I have Hogsmeade trips maybe they'll even come and see me and bring you."

"Can we daddy?" Caitlyn asked Sirius. She and Ethan had begun calling them Dad and Papa two weeks ago but every time they said it Sirius had a massive smile on his face.

"We were planning on it." Remus answered for Sirius before taking the small girl in his arms. "Now we've got to say bye to Harry but we'll see him soon, I promise baby."

"Be a good big brother Ethan, you're the man of the house now. We can't trust those two can we mate," Harry laughed.

"Bye Harry," He said hugging his big brother before Sirius embraced his godson with tears in his eyes.

"Sometimes I never thought I'd see this day, even if it is five years later than we wanted," he said quietly.

"See ya Padfoot," Harry laughed before hugging Remus awkwardly as he was still hugging Caitlyn.

"Let us know as soon as you meet your mate if he's there with Hedwig Harry or I will make Voldy look nice. Understood?" Remus grinned before Harry walked off giving his family one last wave.

He had never been away from his family for long before. The longest being a week when Remus and Sirius were on their honeymoon and he had to stay with Tonks but this was different. Harry was walking down the train trying to find an empty carriage. Ron told him that they would meet up at Hogwarts but they would be unable to sit together on the train due him being a prefect.

After a few minutes of walking down the train he opened the door to one compartment where there was a small figure in the corner. Once he had his trunk settled above him Harry sat down.

"I hope you don't mind that I sat here," Harry said to the figure. Slowly he pulled the blanket from around himself and Harry could see who it was. He knew him, he recognised that face. Time seemed to stop and stand still as their eyes met and a grin spread across Harry's face. He was here.


	3. Meeting

**Author's note - **This chapter is for mythogeek who wrote my first review. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Harry had wasted a month's worth of time in Diagon Alley when his mate was the first person he met on the train. His blond hair falling in his face, some of it in his gorgeous grey eyes. He had the most beautiful face Harry had ever seen. The blondes smile slowly left his face as he opened his mouth.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked timidly as he got ready to stand up.

"No, no!" Harry almost shouted shocking the boy.

"Please don't hurt me," he said crawling into himself again in the corner.

"I would never hurt you sweetheart, I can promise you that now. My name's Harry, what's yours?"

"Draco," he whispered.

"Well I'm so happy I finally got to meet you Draco. You felt something between us then, didn't you? You felt the same pull that I felt." At that Draco gave the smallest nod as Harry sat down in front of him. "I'm a Veela Draco and that pull was because you are my submissive mate. You're my mate baby." Harry smiled.

"I'm not a baby!" Draco said, anger in his voice. "Please don't call me baby, I'm not. He calls me baby, I'm not a baby, no, please, I'm not!" The anger slowly leaving his voice as he slowly began rocking and crying. Harry was quickly out of his seat and easily pulled Draco into him, holding him tightly as the train began to move away from the station.

"I'm so sorry Draco, I'm so sorry. I'll never call you baby again, OK?" Harry whispered desperately trying to calm the blonde boy.

"Please believe me; I would never do anything to hurt you OK?" Gradually Draco looked up at him again with those big grey eyes. "Do you believe me sweetheart?" Then Draco nodded and nestled himself in Harry's neck as the tears continued to fall. Harry began to run a hand through Draco's hair before realising that anybody could walk in at any given moment. He stopped stroking Draco's hair to put a locking charm and silencing charm on the door before giving his undivided attention to the boy in his lap.

"I'm sorry," Draco eventually said but still not moving from the position he was in.

"There is nothing to be sorry for sweetie, I'm sorry that I upset you so much."

"Why do I feel like this? Why do I feel like I know you?" He whispered not even thinking that harry could hear him,

"Like I said I'm a veela and we've been destined to meet since you were born Draco. You are my mate and only death can part us."

"How do you know this?" Draco said sitting up to look at the dark haired boy.

"The Veela gene is hereditary so I was told about it the night before my 16th birthday but a Submissive mate only knows they're a submissive when their veela finds them. I had a dream about you the night before my birthday and have spent the last month trying to find you."

"You dreamt about me?" Draco said hesitantly.

"Yes, you were afraid and I've been trying to find you ever since to help you. I was desperate to help you, I never want you to feel like that ever again sweetheart. OK? Do you understand? I am never leaving you again."

"Did you see anything?" Draco whispered pulling away from Harry, however he didn't get very far as the taller boy pulled him back into an embrace.

"Only that a man was hurting you and you were scared. You don't have to tell me about it for now if you don't want to OK." Harry said gently and Draco nodded. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself and I'll tell you something? We can talk more about the Veela thing later but I want to get to know you."

"Like what?"

"Well what house are you in? What do you do for fun? Who are your friends? What you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well I'm a Gryffindor, my father doesn't like that. I read a lot and I like flying but I hate playing Quidditch. I don't have any friends and I don't know what I wanna do when I grow up. What about you then Harry? Why haven't I seen you before? Have you been at a different school?"

"No, I was taught at home. My full name is Harry Potter," he said waiting for Draco to question him but he didn't, he just sat there in his arms so Harry continued. "I live with my two godfathers and they taught me to fight Voldemort." At this Draco shivered so Harry held him tighter. "I was trained and then on Halloween I finally killed him. I was in a coma for three months and then I've been relaxing at home. I got a brother and sister at the end of January and we went to Florida for a month. I love flying and have been teaching my brother Ethan how to play Quidditch, he's a natural at it. Caitlyn's a bit too young but I've taken her out on my broom though. This is my first chance at going to school."

"You seem close to your family," Draco whispered, sadness in his voice.

"I love them, I've always wanted a big family but with the war it was hard and the adoption process took a while but they're everything to me, except you of course." Harry smiled stroking his hair.

"I want that. I'm an only child and a disappointment. My mum died in child birth and my dad blamed me. He was on the wrong side of the war and I was never good enough. I was sorted into Gryffindor instead of being in Slytherin and disappointed him. I never wanted to be a Slytherin though but everyone treats me like I'm my father. I'm not like him though, I promise. I'm not good enough for anybody, especially you."

"Don't you dare say that sweetheart. You are more than enough for me, you're too good. You are so brave sweetie."

"Malfoy."

"What?" Harry asked confused over what was going on.

"My names Draco Malfoy. My dad was _his _follower. He worshipped him. I was supposed to have the dark mark when I was 16 but you killed him before my birthday. You saved my life. Father hates that I'm a Gryffindor, tells me whenever I go home. He hates me for it. _He _hurt me for it. They both did. It was a game. Father made me go into hiding but he couldn't stop me going to Hogwarts though. Now you know who I really am. Now you understand why I'm not good enough for anybody."

"Don't say that sweetheart. I promise you'll never see him again Draco OK? I promise." Then Draco heard a noise coming down the corridor and he sat up suddenly. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The sweet trolley's here," he said smiling as he reached to get some money out. Harry quickly took the charms off the door as an old woman opened it.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" A plump woman smiled.

"What would you like Draco?" Harry smiled as the blond boy got some chocolate frogs, chocolate cauldrons, Ice Mice and Pumpkin Pasties. Just as Draco was going to pay, Harry beat him to it, a large grin on his face as the lady left their compartment. "I wanted to Draco. Well now I know that you have a sweet tooth. You're worse than my siblings."

"I'm never allowed it at home. I have to make the most of it while I'm at Hogwarts." He said sadly before biting into a chocolate frog.

"Well I promise you that you'll have as many sweets as your little heart desires, sweetie. That nickname sounds even more appropriate for you now." Harry grinned and he had a Pumpkin Pasty.

They spent the next hour in their carriage learning new things about each other. Harry told Draco about how he used to live with the Dursleys and how Sirius and Remus rescued him. Draco told Harry about how his father beat him when he did something wrong and how he found Hogwarts as his heaven. Harry promised to keep him safe and told him more about the bond, more specifically how they couldn't leave each other's side for the next 48 hours and how they would need a private room which caused Draco to broach the subject of where said room would be.

"Normally it would be in my common room as I am seen to be the more dominant in the relationship. However I'm not in a house yet so maybe we could talk to Dumbledore about just doing it in Gryffindor considering that's already your house and they are your door mates at the moment so you must be close to some."

"Not really, like I said I have no friends. The Slytherins don't like me because I'm not in their house like expected. The Hufflepuffs are scared of me, the Ravenclaws are too busy studying and the Gryffindors tolerate me I guess since we're in the same house but some think that I tricked the sorting hat to put me in the guess to get information to you-know-who." He whispered sadly.

"Well that's going to change now. You are my mate and I will never let you feel like that again. Is that understood?" Harry said as Draco nodded. Smiling Harry pulled Draco into his side holding him tight when suddenly their compartment door opened and two figures stood there.

"Harry, we've been looking for you. We've just finished our prefect duties and thought we'd see where you were. The others said they hadn't seen you yet so Mione and I thought we'd go on a hunt for you," the red haired boy smiled. Turning the face them Harry recognised that it was Ron and Hermione in the door way. Draco tried to move away from Harry but the green eyed teenager held him close to his side, reluctant to release him.

"Hey guys, I'm sure you know Draco here," Harry grinned squeezing the smaller boy slightly. Ron offered him a nod while Hermione gave him a smile as the two of them sat down.

"Did you two know each other before? I thought that you didn't know anyone." Hermione said with the smile still present on her face trying to offer some form of comfort to the blonde haired boy. On their first month at Hogwarts in first year she had tried to befriend the scared boy but it was hard work when he didn't put any effort into trying to form a friendship and on Halloween when she and Ron became friends she stopped trying, assuming the boy preferred his own company. She still said hi to him when passing and smiled but no longer tried having full out conversations with him.

"Nah, we met when I got on the train. It's meant to be," Harry grinned down at the boy who was more cautious now that two other people were in the compartment together, his face pressed into Harry's side.

"So what you doin' about being sorted mate?" Ron grinned at him. Suddenly Draco pulled away from Harry, stood up and had his wand pointed at Ron's neck, a complete change in his character and something that Harry never expected from him.

"He is NOT your mate! Is that understood Weasley? I may not be good enough for him but he is my mate and no one else's, especially yours. Understood?" Draco said venom in his voice. Harry couldn't believe what was happening, Draco looked like he could never hurt a fly. "I said understood?"

"Harry is allowed to have more than just you as a friend Malfoy," Ron stated pulling his wand out pointing it at the smaller boy.

"Ronald Weasley! Draco Malfoy! Put your wands away this instant!" Hermione scolded them, trying to get their attention but instead it made Draco push his wand further into Ron's neck.

"Yes but he is MY mate!" That was when Harry finally understood what was going on. A large smile crossed his face and he got up and wrapped his arm round Draco's waist getting his attention. His wand still pointed at Ron but now looking directly into Harry's bright green eyes. "Mine," Draco said gently with a smile on his face.

"Yes Draco, I'm yours and you're my mate OK? Ron didn't mean anything by calling me mate. I promise you sweetie. No one will take me away from you. Is that understood?" Draco slowly began to nod. "Thank you sweetie, now why don't you lower your wand away from Ron and I'll explain everything to them so that he doesn't make that mistake again, OK?"

"I want him to apologise," Draco demanded turning his attention to Ron again, his wand still pointing at his face but it wasn't as firm as it had been in the beginning.

"I'm not going to apologise for doing nothing wrong," Ron stated although slightly confused over what was going on.

"Just say you're sorry Ronald Bilius or I will owl your mother and let her know that you were trying to get into a fight before the train even arrived at Hogwarts. Don't think that I won't, I'm sure Harry won't mind letting me use his owl while we're here," Hermione snapped, on hand on her hip and wand in the other.

"Bloody hell, I'm sorry alright Malfoy," He said reluctantly, "Even though I have no idea what I'm sorry for."

"Draco, come sit down with me. I think you just caused me a lot of explaining," Harry sighed pulling the blonde boy back onto the sit and keeping his strong arm firmly wrapped around him.

"Sorry Harry," Draco mumbled ashamed that he had already annoyed his mate and they hadn't even been together for twelve hours yet and they were supposed spend the rest of their lives with each other.

"You don't have to say sorry for anything sweetie OK, I just didn't think I'd have to explain everything this soon, alright." Harry smiled giving Draco his undivided attention, temporarily forgetting that Ron and Hermione were even in the compartment with them. Harry leant forwards towards Draco so that they're foreheads were pressed together. "It's me and you sweetie, forever OK? Don't you ever worry about that. I promise OK, you're safe we're me and nothing can ever separate us. Do you understand?" Draco smiled before whispering that he agreed. With that Harry had a massive grin on his face and kissed his mates forehead.

"Um, we're still in the dark here guys," Hermione stated although she had a soft smile on her face. During the exchange between the veela and his mate, Hermione had successfully managed to calm the red hair boy down and had even managed to get him to put his wand away however she too wanted to know what hat set Draco off. The boy had always stayed to himself and from what Hermione had seen and heard about him had never been angry. Due to this it made her doubt that he acted like his father but it was hard to get everybody to agree with her.

Hesitantly Harry pulled his face away from Draco's as he began to explain to Ron and Hermione about how he was a veela and that Draco was his submissive mate. He spoke about how they would be sharing their own private room at Hogwarts and how they would not be able to be separated for the next forty eight hours without experiencing excruciating pain.

"How come Hermione and I aren't affected by you then?" Ron asked confused. During his fourth year at Hogwarts went Beauxbatons had visited, Ron along with most of his class was largely affected by the Veela's charm and couldn't control himself around others.

"A veela can give off a charm causing other people to behave differently to how they normally would. It's hard to control but it's made easier when you meet your mate and when you're with your mate, it's pretty much impossible to give off since you don't want to upset them," Harry explained. He had a hard time controlling it for the past month, especially when he went out to Diagon Alley but he was too focused on his mate and worrying about him.

"So when Ron called Harry mate, you thought he was trying to take Harry away from you Draco?" Hermione gently said to the boy. This was the first time that she or Ron had directly asked him a question about being a veela since Harry began enlightening them about his heritage an hour ago. Started, Draco looked up and gave a weak smile to the girl.

"Yeah, I guess," he said looking at Harry. The older boy grinned at his mate and squeezed him, encouraging Draco to continue explaining if he wanted to. "I don't mind that Harry has friends. I can't keep him to myself but he'll never have another mate. That's what I am to him. I guess it's like if Ron addressed Harry as boyfriend." By the end of Draco's small speech he had begun to blush although Harry didn't mind the pink glow on his mate's cheeks and couldn't help wondering how easy he could make them turn that colour again.

"I'm really sorry dude," Ron said, this time sounding a lot more sincere than he was previously. "But just so you know, 100% straight. No interest in dudes what so ever." At this Draco gave out a small giggle and snuggled back into Harry's side after he had reached for another chocolate frog. He sat there comfortably and every now and then reached for another sweet which was now being shared among Ron and Hermione as well. Draco couldn't help but smile. Maybe this is what he felt like to be happy. He had never had friends before and even though he knew Ron and Hermione only joined him because of Harry, he couldn't help but think possibly now they could be friends. As he thought this, he closed his eyes and fell asleep against his mate, a smile on his face.

* * *

**Note **- I know I put three chapters up in 2 days but will be without internet for the next two days. Will try to update as soon as possible (already working on the next chapter) and will try and have it up by the end of next week.


	4. Panic

Before Harry knew it, he was waking Draco up to let him know that they had arrived Hogsmeade station. Ron and Hermione had had to leave twenty minutes earlier in order fulfil their prefect duties. Harry couldn't help but brush a piece of loose hair behind Draco's ears. He felt disappointed that he had to wake Draco up from his sleep, he looked so peaceful with his cheek leaning against Harry's shoulder. One of Harry's arms was wrapped around Draco's body holding him closed and during the blonde boy's nap he had pulled it tighter across him holding it in position. Harry couldn't help but grin at how the small, afraid boy was beginning to feel comfortable around him already, even if it was just when he was sleeping. He was unable to stop himself thinking of how the two of them would feel together in a month's time. Harry already felt comfortable around Draco but a part of Harry knew that the blonde boy didn't feel safe around anyone due to his father but he was going to make sure that his mate knew how important he was. Sighing, Harry stroked Draco's cheek gently, committing to memory how soft his skin was.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up. We're at Hogsmeade station and we've got to get to the feast before we speak to Dumbledore. You've got to get up now sweetie," He said gently. Gradually Draco's eyes began to flutter open before he managed to look up at Harry completely as he gave the older boy a small smile.

"Sorry to fall asleep on you," he apologised as he moved away to stretch slightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, it's perfectly understandable. I'm guessing you didn't sleep very well last night, you looked exhausted before you fell asleep."

"I didn't want to sleep last night, I was excited about coming back to Hogwarts but terrified that my father would do something to stop me from coming back. I had to stay awake to make sure that nothing happened in my sleep."

"Well I promised you that nothing is going to happen to you now. It's me and you OK? Me and you against everything together Draco. Please promise me that any problems you will tell me about, I don't want you struggling without me knowing what's going on."

"Of course Harry," Draco smiled and for the first time that day he initiated a hug from Harry. The black haired boy couldn't stop the beam forming on his face as he kissed his mates forehead. "But I want you to tell me anything that's wrong with you Harry. I know I may seem weak but I'm not, I promise I want to be there with you through everything."

"You are anything but weak OK? I don't want you believing that. Only somebody as strong as you could go through the things you've seen and have had done to you and come out the other side so sweet and caring. Saying that I do promise to tell you everything that happens to me, even the extremely boring bits that nobody would want to hear." He laughed opening the carriage door for his mate.

"Well I'm sure The Boy Who Lived Twice has the most boring life," Draco teased. He didn't understand how he felt this content around somebody that he had barely known twelve hours. He assumed it was something to do with the magic and the bond that they shared but if it kept going at this rate Draco was sure that within the next fortnight at the longest he would be in love with him, especially if he kept being this sweet to him.

Growing up, Draco had never had anybody who cared about him. The closest thing that he could call a friendship was his bond with the house elves back at the manor but even then he couldn't get too close as they were owned by his father and anything that happened between them could be leaked to the man who fathered him. Due to this, Draco was never truly relaxed around anyone, always worried that the facts would find their way back home.

He had always felt different to the other boys in his year making him feel even more uncomfortable. Late at night when he listened to his dorm mates conversations from his bed, he never felt he could relate to their feelings, especially when they started talking about the opposite sex at the end of second year. He felt nothing but platonic feelings towards them. In fact the first time he felt more was when he was watching Oliver Wood playing in a Quidditch match once and even then those feelings left as quickly as they arrived.

"That's the plan sweetie," Harry laughed again, quickly forcing Draco out of his thoughts. "To live a boring life but with the most wonderful man." At this statement Draco began to blush and to make matters worse Harry wrapped an arm around his waist so it made it harder to hide his bright red face from the put together young man. "Thankfully though, I'm sure nothing could ever be boring with you there sweetie." They stepped out of the train with Harry still refusing to let go of his mate. It had taken him a month to find the person he'd spend the rest of his life with, he was sure not going to let him go unless necessary.

"'Arry!" A high, loud voice squealed when suddenly two small arms were wrapping themselves around his legs effectively stopping him from walking any further and for Draco to look down and see what had caused their sudden halt. Attached to green eyed boy's legs was a small, blonde haired girl who was roughly as tall as Harry's knees. "Up, up 'Arry! I missed you." Harry hadn't known he could laugh so much in such a short space of time but with regret Harry was removing his arm from around Draco and lifting his sister up into his arms giving her a hug.

"I only just saw you this morning Caitlyn. What are you doing here? Do Sirius and Remus know you're here?" Harry said scolding the small girl and Draco just watched with amusement.

"Dey are 'ere some'ere," she smiled, "but I wan'ed to find you. Who dat?"

"This honey is Draco Malfoy. Sweetie, this is Caitlyn my little sister although I have no idea why she's here." Harry laughed.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Draco smiled as Caitlyn turned her attention to the other boy.

"You 'ave yellow 'air like me," she laughed. "No one else does, 'arry's black and E'fan and Papa and Daddy 'ave b'own 'air."

"Well your hair is very pretty and _blonde _hair is a lot nicer isn't it?" Draco smiled and before he realised it Caitlyn was reaching her arms out for Draco to hold her instead of Harry.

"Didn't think I'd ever be abandoned by Caitlyn wanting to hug somebody else," Harry said passing her over for Draco to hug.

"'E 'as yellow 'air," Caitlyn stated as if it explained everything resulting in the two boys to laugh.

"Caitlyn we told you not to run off young lady," A loud voice stated from behind Harry. As he spoke the little girl clung to Draco's robes even tighter and hid her face in his chest trying to pretend that she wasn't there. During this Harry turned around before he was in another hug but this time with his younger brother and smiling at his two guardians.

"Not that I don't appreciate seeing you but what on earth are you all doing here?" Harry grinned after hugging Sirius and Remus.

"Well we were coming to greet you Prongslet but then a little munchkin decided that it would be fun to run away from her daddy and papa when we told her to stay close." Remus said.

"Sowy Papa," she mumbled into Draco's robes but refusing to turn around.

"The better question however is who is that holding my little princess?" Sirius said with a look on his face that nobody would want to say no to. With that, Draco put Caitlyn down on the ground but the small girl didn't leave Draco's side but stood in front of him as if defending the boy.

"Dis is Dway Mal'oy daddy and he is my fwend," Caitlyn said stubbornly and even nodding her head at the end of it. With a laugh Remus scooped the small girl up as she squealed and began tickling her.

"Is that so young lady?" He said.

"Daddy! Daddy! Stop Papa." She yelped causing the few students that were left around them to laugh at the scene before them as they continued walking towards the horse-less carriages.

"So?" Sirius said smiling as he raised an ear brow at Harry.

"Well as Caitlyn helped me to explain, this is Draco Malfoy and he is my submissive mate." Harry said before he himself was swept into a rib breaking hug by his godfather.

"I'm so happy you found him," Sirius grinned before pulling Draco into the hug as well. Instead of hugging back though Draco stood still until he felt that the hold was too much, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering from the beautiful scene of a happy family but back to last summer in his family's basement.

His father had tied him up with ropes restricting any movement and making it hard for Draco to breath. As much as Draco tried he couldn't get out of those ropes as his father abused him several times with the whip before throwing it on the ground. Draco thought that was the end, that his father would just leave him there for the night and forego dinner but that punishment would be too kind. Instead he picked up his wand and cast several crucio charms on him, the pain beyond excruciating, pain that you can't even begin to imagine. The ropes feeling even tighter around his wrists and ankles. After what felt like hours but couldn't have been longer than twenty minutes, another figure moved into the room with them. Draco recognised the figure despite the poorly lit room. He tried fighting the ropes but there was nothing that he could do, nothing that could help him as his father moved into the corner of the room as his own son was abused by the hands of his lord. Draco tried to scream again and again but a muting charm had been placed on him so he made no noise as the monster placed crucio on him again and again and again until he got bored with using magic and used a different kind of torture and advanced on the defenceless boy. Unable to get away, unable to scream, Draco could do nothing to prevent himself from sobbing as he gave up, as he felt himself breaking.

"Draco, it's OK, I'm here, sweetie, please talk to me, what's wrong?" Harry pleaded. Sirius had long since let go of the two teens as he noticed the boy fighting to get out of his hold. Remus had begun the journey up to the castle not wanting to have the two young children scared about the scene unfolding before them while Sirius stayed as support for his godson although at that moment feeling extremely useless. "Sweetie please, you're frightening me." Harry begged as tears slowly fell down his cheek. Every now and then a small scream or whimper left Draco's mouth before his grey eyes snapped open. Harry desperate to hold the scared boy moved to wrap his arms around Draco's waist but he pushed the taller boy away as he was violently sick. Carefully Harry began rubbing Draco's back as the boy vomited again. "That's it sweetie, get it all out. I'm here sweetie, nothing will happen now." Harry muttered again and again before Draco finally collapsed into Harry's arms crying.

While Harry continued comforting the boy Sirius cleaned the ground behind Draco before he managed to accio a bottle of drinking water for the extremely pale boy. Sirius was more than surprised when Harry announced his name was Draco Malfoy but seeing the boy shaking that much had scared him. Something serious had to have happened to him to have that reaction and Sirius couldn't help but blame himself for causing the timid, terrified teenager to feel like that. He remembered nights where Harry, a frightened six year old had woken up from a nightmare about the Dursleys and was sick in his bed but this, seeing a sixteen year old react this badly and just from a hug was something that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. Sighing, Sirius passed his godson the bottle of water and was returned with a weak smile before his attention turned back to the shaking boy in his arms as he tried to get his to drink some water before sending a patronus to Remus letting him know that they would be some time.

"I'm sorry," Draco kept muttering between sips of water that Harry was helping him to have.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Draco OK? You have nothing to be sorry for. You must have experienced something to have that reaction." Harry said while he continuously stroked the blonde's hair gently. "Would it help if you talked about it?"

"My father and _him_," Draco whispered as he clung to Harry's shirt and began sobbing again.

"It's OK, we don't have to talk about it now sweetie," Harry said trying to calm him down. Having a quick glance around, Harry let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that there was no longer any students lingering. This was not something that Harry wanted anybody to see and he was positive that Draco would hate to have anybody see him like this.

It took nearly half an hour before Draco had calmed down enough to stop shaking but he still clung to Harry. His eyes were now shot-blood red from all the crying he had done and even Harry's had a hint of red to them.

"It was too tight. I couldn't move, no way to escape," Draco finally said as he sat up properly but still clung to Harry's hand.

"What was Draco?" Harry asked rubbing circles on the back of the younger boy's hand.

"The hug," Draco muttered so quietly that it was surprising that both Harry and Sirius heard what was said.

"I am so sorry Draco, I never meant to frighten you," Sirius said causing Draco to jump, he wasn't used to such a rough voice that wasn't threatening. "I promise you Draco, that I will never do anything to harm you. You are my son's mate and you will always have a place in our family no matter what your past or future is. Do you understand Draco?"

"Yes Sir," Draco said with a small smile on his face.

"And it's Sirius Draco OK? Or Padfoot if you want to. Now I know the two of you probably don't want to move but I'm afraid that we've got to get up to the castle before Remus sends out a missing person add and I'm sure that Caitlyn will want to make sure that her new favourite person is OK," Sirius said with a smirk watching as Harry helped Draco to stand. The small boy still seemed shaken up and was leaning most of his weight on Harry as they made their way to the carriage that Sirius had saved for the three of them to go back to Hogwarts in.

"I just want to go to bed Harry," Draco said as he settled himself down as close to Harry as he could get without sitting on his lap.

"I know sweetie but we've got to speak to Dumbledore first OK?" Harry gently answered stroking the blondes arm as he nodded.

"Right, I want you both to eat this each," Sirius said passing them both a chocolate frog each and grinned when he saw Draco's face light up as he quickly ripped into the packaging. "Remus says that chocolate helps make everything better."

"Yeah but that's only because he's a chocoholic," Harry said but still opening his own chocolate frog with a smile on his face.

"Who am I to deny Remus chocolate though Harry?"

"A love struck teenager," Harry said with a mouthful of chocolate while Sirius just poked his tongue out at his ward. "He is definitely worse than Caitlyn and Ethan combined when it comes to chocolate. Anything else he can live without, but chocolate I'm not so sure."

"Well I think you might have that problem with your mate as well Prongslet," Sirius laughed. While Sirius and Harry had to been talking, Draco had managed to eat all of his chocolate frog and was now licking his fingers clean of any trace of chocolate. Harry couldn't help but watch with fascination as he saw Draco's tongue dart out to lick off a small piece of chocolate from his knuckle. Snapping out of it quickly as Harry remembered that his godfather was still present, he offered Draco the remaining three quarters of his frog.

"Sweetie, I want you to have it otherwise I wouldn't have offered," Harry said after Draco protested for a couple of minutes but with that Draco was once again eating the chocolate with a happy smile on his face. Harry was definitely going to have to make sure that he owled Honeydukes when he and Draco were both settled into their room at Hogwarts to make sure he had a stash of chocolate always available for his mate without having to traipse to the kitchen.

"I had never experienced that much pain," Draco suddenly said, effectively grabbing both Harry and Sirius' attention. Even though he was still eating the chocolate frog, he began his explanation. "It was normally just the cane or whip. Once or twice he used crucio but never for that long. I don't know why. I'd stayed hidden in my bedroom all afternoon. I wanted to avoid _him. _Both of them actually. Sometimes he tied me up in the basement but he left me there. I just missed dinner, sometimes more. The longest was 36 hours but he never once came downstairs so I was fine. But _he _joined in and father watched. He let him torture me again and again. He abused me, used me. They couldn't even hear my cry as father muted me. I've never felt so…" Draco paused trying to find the right word to use. The blonde was no longer crying, he didn't think he had any tears to cry but both Harry and Sirius were silently crying not willing to interrupt the boy as he got his feelings out. "So empty. And suddenly he stopped.

"He had his fun, his pleasure and he left the room. Father lifted the charm but I couldn't find my voice. I think I shouted myself hoarse without hearing anything come out of my mouth. He slapped my cheek, spat in my face, and laughed before leaving with his master. I guess he ordered a house elf to take care of me then because an hour later one was herding me into my bedroom." Draco's arms were firmly wrapped around his body and Harry held him even tighter. Draco could feel the taller boy's tears falling into his hair but he couldn't stop. He had two people that were willing to listen and not judge him and as selfish as he felt, he was going to get it all out while he still could. "It must have been a week before I saw my father's face again and he just acted as if nothing had happened. _He _came and visited me again twice before I returned to school last September and my father was always present as he tortured me with a twisted smile on his face and then it was Christmas. With _him _gone, my father was constantly worried the aurors would find us so he left me be. He stopped torturing me but I couldn't help think he would snap and let his anger out. That was worse. The not knowing, the waiting. The thinking it could happen any minute"

"Draco," Harry whispered kissing his hair. "You will never see him again. You are staying with me OK? I will keep you safe."

"_We _will keep you safe," Sirius said firmly. "You are family Draco. You will stay with us during school holidays, Remus and I will help protect you and we will make sure that you are protected." Draco gave Sirius a small smile and muttered his thanks as they went into silence for the remainder of the trip up to Hogwarts.


	5. Back at Hogwarts

By the time the trio had made it up to Hogwarts, Draco was mentally and physically drained. The one thing that he desperately craved for was his bed however he knew that he would be waiting a long time to go there.

"There's no point in going to the great hall, somehow I don't think this one," Sirius said nodding at Draco who was heavily leaning on Harry to keep him upright, "Will want to eat anything and they're half way through the feast now. We might as well head up to Dumbles office and wait there for him. At least then we'll be comfy."

"Lead the way then oh mighty one," Harry laughed causing Sirius to poke his tongue in a childish manner. With his arm tightly wrapped around Draco's waist, the two teenagers followed Sirius through corridors and up and down staircases until Sirius came to a sudden halt when he suddenly started naming every sweet he could think of.

"I think you're godfathers gone crazy," Draco mumbled to Harry before yawning resulting in Harry giving him a smile.

"He's always been crazy. Wait till you hear some of Moony's stories," he replied, equally as quiet before he addressed his godfather. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Food isn't just going to appear in front of you, you know. I thought you were the one who had to explain that to Ethan?"

"I'm not as stupid as I may appear. If you have to know, Dumbledore's password has always been sweet names, trust me, the amount of times I ended up in this office when I was at school, I'm surprised he didn't just give me my own password to let me in to save all the guessing." Sirius explained before going back to naming sweets. It took a good ten minutes until Sirius named KitKat, surprised that Dumbledore had taken to using muggle sweets now instead of just wizarding sweets but finally the three of them settled themselves into Dumbledores office. Sirius had taken up an arm chair while Draco and Harry occupied a sofa, Draco's head resting in Harry's lap as he fell asleep again whilst Harry stroked his soft hair.

"He's had a really hard time of it," Sirius finally stated breaking the long silence.

"I can't believe how he's coped with it all, it must have been terrifying for him." Harry sadly sighed.

"You made it through and you had a hard time."

"It's not the same. Draco's had to go through it all by himself. No friends that he could turn to and trust and it was his family that made it hard so he couldn't even talk to them. It makes me thankful that you and Remus found. I don't want to think about how bad it could have gotten if I had to stay at the Dursley's."

"At least Draco is safe now, he has you looking after him and Remus and I will do everything we can to make sure the pair of you are safe. That's what family's here for Harry, for the good and the bad. It might help if Draco spoke to somebody about what's happened, maybe a professional."

"Only if he wants to," Harry stated as Sirius vigorously nodded. "During the war, I never really thought about the impact Voldemort had on Death Eaters family's. I guess, part of me thought that they all felt the same," Harry let out a guilty sigh as he looked down at Draco's angelic face. "It's not all black and white though. Draco's evidence of that at least."

"It _will _get better Harry, you've just got to give it time." With that, Sirius and Harry went back to a comfortable silence before Harry too shut his eyes and took a small nap. It was about forty five minutes until the door to Dumbledore's office open and in rushed a panicked man. Immediately Sirius was out of his seat and embracing his husband of 3 years.

"Is everything OK? What happened to Draco? Is he OK? Is Harry OK?" Remus was spluttering out every question that came to him. He'd spent the last couple of hours reassuring Ethan and Caitlyn that everything would be OK but he truly didn't know. Deciding that enough was enough, Sirius pulled Remus in for a kiss, knowing that there was no other way to stop the man from talking. Thankfully it managed to work because Sirius had no idea what else to do.

"Better love?" Sirius grinned kissing his forehead while Remus let out a sigh of relief. "I might have freaked Draco out slightly. You know me and my hugs, always a bit too much and he thought that he was home again. It was a memory and not a very pleasant memory. I would say but it's not my place to, it's Draco's story."

"I understand Siri but everything is OK right?"

"Harry managed to calm him down, yes. I've never seen anything like it. One minute Draco was gone and the next he was back and looking at Harry as if he was the only thing in the world. It's unbelievable Remus. That bond between the two of them is incredible. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Where's the kids?" Sirius suddenly asked forgetting for a minute that Remus had be looking after them as his main priority had been calmly down his husband's worries.

"McGonagall's looking after them while we're here. I didn't think it would be a very child friendly conversation that we'd be having but I promised Caitlyn that she could see Draco before the pair of them left for bed. It was hard work getting the pair to eat, even the puddings," At that both men let out a laugh before glancing at the two sleeping boys. "I suppose we should wake them up before Dumbledore gets here. He said he'd give us a minute alone before coming in." With that, Remus went to gently wake Harry up. It didn't take too long as Harry had always been a light sleeper and soon Remus was smiling into two emerald eyes.

"Moony," Harry smiled stretching slightly so as not to disturb Draco who was still sleeping on his lap.

"Hey buddy, Dumbledore will be here in a minute so you might want to wake sleeping beauty." Remus smiled ruffling Harry's hair in the process resulting in him receiving a painful hand from Harry slapping it away. "Always so crabby when you wake up."

"Draco, you've got to wake up sweetie," Harry whispered stroking his hand. He was already learning that Draco hated waking up causing Harry to worry that his mate wouldn't be a morning person. "Come on, when we've talked to Dumbledore, we can go to bed OK?"

"Bed?" Draco mumbled and Harry began to chuckle.

"First we've got to talk to Dumbledore sweetie," Harry smiled at the pale boy. Suddenly Draco sat up when he noticed that he had an audience of Harry's two guardians.

"Sorry to fall asleep again Sirius," Draco mumbled and the man gave a hearty laugh.

"There's no worries about that Draco, you looked like you needed it." It didn't take Harry long to pull Draco back into his side holding him tightly. With that, the office door opened once again to reveal the headmaster.

"It's lovely to see you two boys again," Dumbledore smiled. "Shame that you three missed the feast but I got to have a nice little chat with Caitlyn and Ethan. She wondered if some singing mermaid called Ariel lived in the Black Lake. Now I don't know about Ariel but some merpeople sing."

"She's slightly obsessed with Disney," Harry smiled as his two guardians laughed.

"Who's Disney?" Draco quietly asked Harry. "Is she a mermaid too?"

"No Sweetie, Disney is a brand. They have theme parks around the world and they produce books and films for muggles. I'm sure Caitlyn with be happy to teach you about every Disney film there is." With that Draco nodded and nuzzled his head into Harry's shoulder.

"Well would any of you like some hot chocolate?" The head master asked and before any of the four could answer, there was a tray of five mugs on Dumbledores desk, each topped with whipped cream and chocolate chips. Remus was the first person up grabbing a mug and taking a large swig.

"See what I meant about chocoholic?" Sirius grinned as he too took one. Instead of moving from his comfortable position, Harry levitated his and Draco's mugs towards them resulting in Harry getting the largest smile off Draco that he had seen so far that day.

"Remus told me the wonderful news about the pair of you over dinner," Dumbledore began, "Which as I'm sure you already know, entitles you to a private room. Naturally I assumed that Harry would be sorted into Gryffindor and since Draco's already in that house, I've sent a couple of house elves to sort out the room and make sure it's in tip top condition for you both. I've also assumed that you would be sharing a bed, especially since it's the beginning of your bond. Is that correct or should I send for a house elf to alter this?"

"It's up to you sweetie, if you're not comfortable with it, that's fine." Harry said, praying that Draco would be happy with them sharing a bed. He wasn't going to pressure his mate if he wasn't ready but Harry was excited with the prospect of sharing his bed with somebody.

"One's fine," Draco whispered, his cheeks reddening as he spoke while Harry had to fight his natural urges to keep a grin from spreading across his face.

"Well then," Dumbledore said standing and Harry swore there was a twinkle in his eyes that hadn't previously been present, "I'll grab the sorting hat just to confirm things for us." Turning around Dumbledore reached for the hat before going to place it on Harry's head. It had barely been there for five seconds before it announced that Harry was indeed a Gryffindor. "That's settled. Next we have to sort out the classes that you'll be taking. This is particularly important because you and Draco have to spend the first forty-eight hours together and classes start tomorrow. Even though you don't have to be constantly together after the first forty-eight hours, it can be uncomfortable to apart and it will be easier on you two to have most classes together.

"Now Draco wishes to take Ancient Ruins, Arithmacy, Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. The professors are very happy for him to take these subjects but how do you feel about them or would you rather take other subjects Harry?"

"That's what I wanted to take, I don't need muggle studies, divination is useless and I'm not interested in herbology or care of magical creatures."

"Well then, you'll both receive your schedules at breakfast tomorrow morning before classes start. Moving on, would you like me to try and contact any family Draco?"

"No, no!" Draco shouted as he suddenly stood up and began pacing the office. "No! You don't need to tell him. I'm sixteen, my father doesn't need to know. I'm old enough. You can't tell him." During Draco's rant Harry had tried to grab his attention but every time Harry touched him, the blonde boy flinched causing Harry to pull back not wanting to hurt him. However Draco was getting more worked up every second and Harry worried that he would end up having a panic attack so he decided enough was enough. He managed to grab both of Draco's shoulders and look him straight in the eyes.

"Nobody will tell your father or anything sweetie, I promise." Harry said firmly.

"Please, no, don't say," Draco pleaded, his voice a lot quieter this time. Both hands grabbed onto Harry's shirt and he buried his face in Harry's chest. "Please, please."

"I promised you, didn't I sweetie?" Harry whispered sadly, his arms going around Draco's waist and one hand began stroking his back. "You're safe now. Remember that, OK? I will do my best to make sure that you never have to see him again." While Harry was saying this, Draco kept nodding against Harry's chest which reassured the taller boy that his mate was listening. Carefully Harry guided Draco back over to the sofa but instead of seating down next to each other, Draco situated himself in Harry's lap.

"Is this why you boys were late getting up to the castle?" Dumbledore asked gently, however neither of them answered, Draco's face was now leant against Harry's neck while Harry kept whispering encouraging words in Draco's ear.

"Draco hasn't had the best upbringing," Sirius said carefully, giving Draco a chance to say something if he didn't want others knowing but Draco stayed silent. "His dad's not be a good role model for him. I'm guessing that he got worse when Volde-" at that Draco let out a loud whimper and Harry tried to calm him down again. "You-know-who. Draco was abused at home, Dumbledore and not just by his dad I think."

"Well then," Dumbledore said clearing his throat, "Hogwarts will do it's best to make sure that this doesn't get out Draco. Did you want to talk to someone Draco?"

"We could get the best professional for you Draco," Sirius said gently but the boy in question just shook his head.

"I don't want them knowing I'm a wimp," Draco stuttered only just loud enough for everybody to hear.

"You are not a wimp sweetie, you're so very, very brave," Harry said kissing his forehead several times. "You don't have to see somebody if you don't want to, we just thought that it might help talking about it."

"Can't I just talk to you?" Draco said looking up at Harry with his sad, grey eyes.

"Of course, you can tell me anything sweetie. If you're not comfortable talking to a professional, you can talk me whenever you want and about whatever."

"OK," Draco smiled.

"Well then, that's everything we need to talk about, make sure you get a good night sleep boy. See you at breakfast," Dumbledore replied. "Now I'm sure there's two little children that want to make sure they're family's OK. Oh before I forget boys the password is Dilligrout." With that, the four of them left Dumbledore alone in his office.

"Is Caitlyn OK? I didn't scare her or Ethan did I?" Draco asked guiltily.

"No, they are just worried about you, don't worry." Remus smiled as he led them towards McGonagall's office, as soon as he opened the door he was surprised to see his two children sat on an arm chair each, both listening to the transfiguration professor read them a story.

"We might have to hire you as a babysitter." Sirius announced loudly causing Caitlyn to jump out of her chair and run across to him.

"Daddy!" She squealed as he lifted her up and spun her around a couple of times. "I missed you."

"I missed you too my little angel," He said before putting him down. Slowly he walked up behind his son before grabbing him.

"Dad! Let me go. Papa, make him stop!" Ethan begged.

"I think you can look after yourself Ethan," Remus grinned as he kissed Caitlyn's head.

"Well I can see they're in safe hands, I'll leave you lot to it. See you all in the morning," McGonagall smiled leaving the ever expanding family to it.

"You OK Dway?" Caitlyn asked as she walked up to Draco who was wrapped in Harry's arms still.

"I'm fine Caitlyn," he said crouching down, "I'm just very tired."

"'Arry can wead you a storwy tonight den. He weads good storwys," Caitlyn said adamantly nodding her head.

"Draco doesn't need Harry to read him a story. You're the only one that likes a story being read to them before bed," Ethan said glaring at his little sister.

"Nooo, 'Arry likes storwys."

"Yes I do honey," Harry smiled picking up his little sister. "And so did you Ethan."

"Not anymore, I'm eight now," he said, even trying to pump out his chest.

"Wow, our son's eight Remus, he'll be buying his own house soon and leaving us," Sirius said as he pretended to wipe a tear away from his eyes.

"Papa! Dad's being mean." Ethan pouted.

"I swear I'm more like the adult here," Harry whispered to Draco who let out a small laugh. "Actually shouldn't you four be heading home?"

"We wive here now," Caitlyn said smiling up at Harry.

"Moony? Padfoot? What does she mean?"

"Well Remus here got offered the Defence against the Dark Arts post while yours truly is the new flying teacher. Someone could a bit too worried whenever I went away for work." Sirius replied looking directly at Remus.

"Are you kidding? You actually live here now? That's awesome!" Harry grinned. "What about these two little monsters?" He asked as he began tickling his little sister.

"Well we spoke to Molly Weasley and she agreed help look after these two when we have classes and to tutor them. She'll floo into our room in the morning. She was moaning about how she missed having children around. Plus this way, she's close to her youngest two if they get into any trouble."

"That's great news," Harry said as he put Caitlyn down before giving both his godfathers a hug before pulling Draco back into his arms. "Now as nice as this little reunion was, even though I saw you at the platform this morning, I think it's time Draco and I went to bed so that I don't need to carry Draco up the stairs."

"Sorry," Draco mumbled.

"You don't need to be sorry sweetie, it's been a long and stressful day," Harry said before Caitlyn grabbed onto Draco's legs.

"Will I see you at bweakfast?" She asked as Draco gave her another hug.

"Of course you will but first I think you should go to bed so you can wake your dads up nice and early in the morning."

"OK Dway, see you tomowow," she smiled as she skipped up to Remus who picked him up.

"We'll see you both down in the Great Hall in the morning," Harry said while Draco just smiled. "Now I hope you're awake to get us to the common room because I don't have any idea where I'm heading."

"I'm awake," Draco said as they began talking about anything to make sure that Draco didn't fall asleep while walking. It took them a lot longer than it normally would but that was mainly because they were walking so slow due to how tired Draco was. They made a quick dash through the common room when they noticed a small door near the fire place and made their escape, assuming that was where their room was. Draco was certain that was it since that door had not be there the previous years.

The room was more than both boys could have imagined. They walked into their own private lounge area with a small fire that must have back onto the larger one in the Gryffindor common room with a sofa and two arm chairs around it. There was also a large desk with two chairs either end next to the window. In the far corner was also a small kitchenette with a basic oven, fridge and a couple of cupboards. The room was decorated in Gryffindor red and gold, looking like a smaller version of the common room. There was two other doors leading out of the lounge, one that went off into the bathroom which had both a shower and a bath that looked the size of a hot tub while the other to the bedroom. Both their trunks had already arrived there and from the looks of things were already unpacked. There was a large window that looked onto the Quidditch pitch while in the middle of one of the walls was a large four poster bed.

"This is amazing," Harry grinned as the pair of them had a quick look around.

"I thought that it was just going to be a bedroom," Draco said, yawning midway through the sentence and Harry chuckled.

"Why don't you go get changed in private while I use the bathroom and then we can switch? Sound like a good idea?" The blonde boy just nodded as he walked off to their bedroom. Smiling Harry went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth deciding that he would have a shower in the morning as bed was the only thing on his mind.

When Harry got back to their room, he smiled when he saw Draco had already fallen onto the bed with his eyes closed. Reluctantly Harry headed over to him and helped Draco up.

"C'mon now sweetie, go sort yourself out in the bathroom and then you can go straight to sleep."

"Promise?" He asked sleepily.

"I promise." With that Draco walked off to the bathroom as Harry quickly changed making the easy decision of wearing e a top to bed so that Draco didn't feel too uncomfortable with him.

"What side of the bed do you want sweetie?"

"I normally sleep on the left," Draco yawned as he crawled onto the bed. "That OK?"

"That's perfect, normally I sleep on the right anyway. We really are a match made in heaven," Harry said as he too climbed under the bedding. "Is it alright if I hold?"

"That's fine," Draco yawned again as he crawled back into Harry's arm. "Night."

"Goodnight sweetie," Harry replied kissing the back of Draco's head before sleep claimed him as well.


	6. Painful memories

There was something warm wrapped around Draco when he woke that morning. A pair of feet intertwined with his and an arm comfortably wrapped around his waist pulling him tight up against a strong chest. It took Draco a couple of seconds to remember what happened yesterday. Harry Potter was a veela and he was his submissive mate. Smiling to himself he realised that there was somebody who would love him unconditionally now, he didn't have to worry about spending his future alone or even having to hide himself away for the final two years at Hogwarts. He had Harry's family looking out for him as well. Ethan and Caitlyn were so sweet towards him last night and how such a small, innocent girl flung herself into his arms when they had barely known each other five minutes.

He'd missed out on the innocence of childhood. As soon as Draco was old enough he learnt to get used to the abuse and to give up hope that something good would happen to him. For the past sixteen years he had been abused and cursed and threatened and used by his father and he-who-must-not-be-named. Even Hogwarts couldn't be his safe haven, whenever here he was always an outsider. The students in the other houses didn't get along with him and the Gryffindor's stayed out of his way. It was the Slytherins who were there to take his father's place, although luckily it was just words instead of the abuse that he suffered from at home.

Carefully Draco managed to move Harry's arm from around his waist and made his way to their small kitchenette noticing the clock read only six. He still had an hour and a half until breakfast was served in the great hall which gave him plenty of time to lounge before his first day back of studying. Thankfully he managed to make himself a coffee before shuffling over to the chairs that were situated in front of the already blazing fire. Noticing a blanket on the back of one of the arm chairs, he wrapped it around his shoulders before settling down on the sofa. That was how half an hour later Harry found his mate, already nursing his second mug of coffee.

"I'm surprised you're awake already sweetie," Harry said quietly as he rested his hand on Draco's shoulder before making his way over to the kitchenette to make himself a coffee.

"It's worth having this place for the coffee maker," Draco smiled taking a sip of his own.

"I think there's more advantages to this than a coffee maker," Harry replied as he lifted Draco's legs to sit down on the sofa before laying the legs on his lap. "Like being able to spend more time with you."

"Do you think it's weird? Twenty four hours ago we didn't even know each other and now we're spending the rest of our lives together. It's just, bizarre."

"I guess but I'm glad I found you so long. My parents, they met in their first year and mum hated dad. They were always arguing and Sirius said their arguments were monumental and then at the end of sixth year they finally got together. Something just changed and they were happy. A year after they graduated they had a small wedding, just them, family and close friends. They'd only been married four months when they found out mum was pregnant with me. A bit of a surprise Remus said. A year I had with them. That's it. They had four years of happiness. Only four years Draco but knowing that I met you so young, it gives me hope that we'll have longer. I need longer with you Draco. We're slightly younger than they were when they got together, but Voldemort's gone now. We can have a lifetime together." During Harry's speech, the smaller boy sat in silence, listening carefully to every word Harry said as if there would be a quiz on it later that day. "Those four years, they were the happiest time for my parents and I got one year with them that I don't even remember. One year Draco."

"We will have a life time together Harry. I promise you that," Draco said squeezing his hand before standing. "I'm going to go take a quick shower before breakfast." He felt guilty for not being able to stay with Harry as he thought about his parents but they weren't his to mourn. He'd never known his mother but he had sixteen years with his father and that was too much. How could he listen to Harry talk about how happy his parents were and not think about his dad? He couldn't do it and he didn't want the conversation changing to Draco's father. It was too early in the morning for that. No, he would just make more of an effort next time.

Draco stretched the limit of the time for the bond. He wanted as much time in private as possible but when he began to feel a small twinge of pain he quickly shut the shower off and stepped out of the bathroom, not able to get far as Harry was stood outside the bathroom door. They exchanged an embarrassed smile before going to their bedroom together to get dressed for the day.

HPDM

At breakfast they ended up sitting for Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny. Ethan and Caitlyn said good morning to them as they entered the hall but Remus and Sirius insisted that they leave the boys in peace for that morning as they would see them later. Harry was actively contributing to the conversation while Draco just sat there smiling and only speaking when asked a direct question. He knew that they were only talking to him because of Harry and didn't feel comfortable around them yet. He'd rather just eat and listen to them.

The day was long, not because of the lessons but because of the looks that he received from the students and the whispering that was heard through the corridors and even in lessons. As quiet as they tried to talk, it was actually deafening. Lunch time was the worst with every year in one place, there was always at least a hundred pairs of eyes on them. Thankfully they had plans to visit Sirius and Remus' quarters for dinner. The only peace the pair got that day was when they were in Potions class with everyone too scared to even breathe in Professor Snape's presence. Harry and Draco sent him a thankful smile and swore that he returned it however small and brief it actually was.

"Who knew you'd get so much homework? I actually miss training, at least then none of it was writing," Harry complained as they got back to the Gryffindor common room that afternoon.

"It's only the first day, what the bloody hell is wrong with this place?" Ron groaned as he and Harry collapsed on the sofa, both moaning about homework.

"Its sixth year guys, you have to stay on top of it." Hermione sighed before looking at Draco. "Please tell me you're not going to complain about it too."

"No, I've never had to ask for your help before, have I?" He said with a surprising smirk on his face.

"Good, then you can help me get these two to work. I have a feeling Harry's going to be as bad as Ron has been for the last five years."

"You won't make me do homework, will you sweetie? I'm Harry Potter, I don't need to, right?" Harry said smiling at his mate causing Hermione to huff and puff before walking up to the girls' dorm muttering something about boys and homework.

"I don't think that's a good attitude to start the year with Harry."

"Sweetie. I don't like homework." The way Harry pleaded reminded Draco of the way Caitlyn sounds and the blonde couldn't help but burst out giggling. "Are you laughing at me?" Suddenly Harry was out of his seat and grabbed Draco around the waist and began tickling. "You're punishment is to my homework!"

"In your dreams."

"Do you think Hermione'll do mine?" Ron's voice suddenly came. The pair stopped laughing for a second before they began laughing even harder.

HPDM

"Right, now the kids have gone to bed, we have something for you both," Remus said as he excused himself from the Lupin-Black sitting room. Five minutes later, he returned with two envelopes in his hand.

"Is that…" Harry began but couldn't finish the sentence as he grabbed Draco's hand for strength.

"Yes, there's one for each of you."

"Um, what's going on?" Draco timidly asked.

"Before Harry's parents died they decided to write Harry letters and they wrote one for you too Draco. Well not you per say as they had no idea if Harry would be a veela, let alone who his mate would be so it's not really-" Sirius tried to explain but his more eloquent husband cut him off.

"They wrote one for Harry's future partner Draco and this is the second letter that Harry will be receiving. Now it's up to you both if you want to open them here or go back to your room. Sirius and I understand that it's a private thing."

"Up to you Harry," Draco smiled, this would obviously be a lot harder on him as it was from his dead parents. Draco couldn't help but wish that he had a letter from his mum to know what she was like.

"We'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," Harry smiled as he stood and Draco was automatically at his side, taking the taller boys hand. The habit of hand holding already formed.

They silently made their way back to the Gryffindor tower, both letters clutched in Harry's hand like a lifeline. Harry was surprised that his parents had written to his mate, surprised that they had been so organised as to think to write to his future love. He knew from his dad's letter that being gay obviously wasn't a problem at all but how would they have liked Draco? Would his mum have hugged Draco on their first meeting and set Draco off in a panic attack like Sirius the day before? Would James be there protecting Harry and threatening Draco not to break his heart? Would they have family meals together around the dinner table with his parents teasing them when they noticed that the younger couple had been holding hands the whole time?

"Harry? Are you OK?" Draco asked. It took Harry a moment to take in his surroundings before realising that he was back in their private room but then he gave Draco a weak smile.

"Fine," Harry said before looking down at the envelopes in his hand and passing one to Draco. As slowly as the last letter, Harry traced his name on the envelope, noticing the different hand-writing used. It was more elegant and legible. Carefully Harry slide the envelope open before pulling the piece of parchment out.

Harry-Bear

We just managed to put you down for a nap sweetheart after your father got you all excited. He's terrible Harry but for some reason I put up with him. As I write this, he's moaning that he has to put up with me. I swear Harry, if you're a veela, good luck with marrying a man. They are such hard work.

With that Harry looked up from his letter to his mate who was wiping a tear away that had started to fall down his cheek and he couldn't help but smile. Somehow he knew that Draco would be worth all the effort that Harry had and more.

At this point, you should have found the love of your life or you've been snooping in Sirius' room, in which case you're in serious trouble young man. We wish we could meet him/her Harry. It's weird thinking that you've meet the love of your life when you read this while only an hour ago you were claiming your love for a banana. Yes, another thing your father's to blame for.

We want you to be happy Harry and it doesn't matter to us who you're with as long as you treat each other right and love each other with every fibre in your body. Whoever you're with, they're lucky to be with such an amazing boy. I guess I should be saying man, shouldn't I?

Always remember to be honest and truthfully with him/her Harry. You're father learnt that after he went out with Remus and Sirius to a strip club and lied to me about it. He slept on the sofa for a fortnight before I forgave him. He wants me to tell you how painful it was. See what I mean about men?

We love you so much Harry and we're happy that you've found the love of your life. Treat each other right Harry-Bear. We'll see you in the next letter honey.

Mum and Dad xxx

Sighing Harry put the piece of parchment carefully back in the envelope before wiping away a few stray tears. Even though it was only the second letter, Harry didn't think it would get any easier to hear from his parents. Eventually he looked up to see Draco smiling sadly at him. Standing up, he pulled his mate into a tight hug.

"I will never be sleeping on the sofa, will I?" Harry asked softly causing Draco to look up at him confused. "Don't worry," Harry said pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead.

HPDM

Two weeks later and the pair were even closer. Despite being able to, they didn't leave each other's sides for more than having to use the bathroom. It was late one Friday evening that they found themselves having to babysit Ethan and Caitlyn due to Moony's furry little problem.

"Stowy! Stowy!" Caitlyn begged when Harry told her it was the little girl's bedtime. "Pwease!"

"One Story, OK, Caitlyn," Harry grinned standing up to take her to her bedroom.

"No! Dway Stowy, not you Hawwy," She said pulling on the blondes hand before he stood up off the sofa. "Yay! Night Hawwy."

"Goodnight honey," he said shaking his head before kissing Caitlyn on the forehead and settling back down on the sofa. Ethan had been in his bedroom for the past hour playing with his Quidditch figurines. He'd give it another half hour before checking on him and reminding him when his bedtime was.

Harry couldn't believe how lucky he had been to find someone as amazing as Draco. He fit perfectly into his family, Caitlyn absolutely adored him and whenever the small girl was present she always hugged Draco first before Harry, still saying how much she loved Draco's yellow hair in spite of how many times Draco had told her it was blonde, not yellow. Ethan found it exciting how many times Draco had gone to professional Quidditch matches. Despite his father's abuse, Lucius Malfoy put in a small amount of effort into making sure Draco tried to present himself as a Malfoy and as such, Draco went to small events to keep up an appearance. Sirius and Remus had taken to him immediately, treating him like he already was family to them. Once a week Draco and Harry went to dinner in their quarters for a private family meal, and they also used it to get to know Draco better. Life was finally peaceful and tranquil for the boy who lived and that was just how Harry wanted it to be. With Voldemort gone, he couldn't imagine how it would be possible for it to get any better.

"She is all settled down," Draco said returning to Harry fifteen minutes later. "She begged for another story but she was already half asleep." Smiling Draco settled himself on Harry's lap before the green eyed boy wrapped his arms around his mate. Draco had become a lot more confident with hugging Harry and even began automatically sitting on him when it was just the two of them, something that pleased Harry immensely.

"I can't believe my little sister prefers you." Harry pouted and Draco giggled.

"What can I say? It's my yellow hair," Draco announced with an almost pompous air to it before both boys burst out laughing. "I can't believe that Remus is a werewolf." Draco finally stated when they'd calmed down.

"It was Fenir Greyback, when Remus was a little boy. When my dad and Sirius found out," Harry explained, purposely leaving Wormtail out of the story, "they did everything they could think of to help and eventually managed to become animagus. Sirius is a giant black dog while my dad was a stag. Didn't you ever wonder where their nicknames came from?"

"If I'm honest I didn't really give it much thought, I just assumed it was some family joke."

"Well, it's definitely a family thing." Harry smiled squeezing Draco tightly before lifting him off his lap to go check on Ethan. Surprisingly he didn't have to tell him anything as the small boy was already asleep on his bed. Carefully, Harry pulled the duvet around the small boy before shutting the door and returning to his mate. When he returned to Draco, instead of seeing the smiling boy, he was greeted with a shaking boy. Quickly, Harry ran to him crouching on the floor in front of him before noticing a piece of parchment on the ground and picked it up and read it.

I'm sorry I did not spend our time together properly this summer baby but I am now counting down the days till you return home this Christmas break.

It didn't take Harry a minute to figure out who it was from. Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco, look at me sweetie, please." Harry begged before cupping the boy's face in his hands to meet his mates grey eyes. "You are not going home this Christmas sweetie. I promise you that. You are staying with me, OK. We're having Christmas at my family home and you are coming. You're not going back to your father, OK?" Slowly Draco nodded before he collapsed into Harry's arms crying. "It's alright sweetie. I'll protect you from him."

"His owl was at the window, he wouldn't go away." Draco cried, hiccupping in between nearly every word. "Why would he want me to come home? He hates me."

"He's an evil man Draco and I will stop at nothing to make sure you never return home again, and I'm sure Remus and Sirius will agree with me, OK?" Slowly Draco nodded as Harry kissed his hair several times before picking him up as if he weighed nothing and carrying him to their small bedroom in the Lupin-Black quarters. He placed Draco down on the bed before walking round to the other side of the bed in order to spoon him. This had become Draco's favourite position when he was scared. He could feel Harry pressed up against him, and could smell him. It made Draco feel safe and as if nothing could hurt him.

"I thought it was over."

"It is sweetie, I'm here now. You have a family now and nothing will stop you from spending Christmas with me."

"It's never going to be over though. When I close my eyes, I see him. Both of them. Father's used to love using the crucio on me but when _he _told father to do something, father listened. I'm used, I'm a waste Harry."

"No you're not Draco, you are perfect to me, and nothing they've done to you can make me stop believing that."

"It's never over Harry! I have nightmares from my time back there with the both of them, together. They, they raped me Harry," Draco said before bursting into fresh tears. Harry automatically pulled Draco around so that they were face to face with each other and Draco buried his face in Harry's chest while the older boy just held him and let his tears fall. It was a good twenty minutes before Draco found that he was able to talk again, although the tears were still slowly falling down his checks. "_He _did it first and ordered father to. Then it just became a fun game to them. Who could last longer? Who could make me beg them to stop the most? Who could make me scream the loudest? Everything was just a game and it was so painful, a hundred times worse than the cruciatus. I tried to fight them Harry but I couldn't. Now do you understand why I'm no good for you, I'm used, I'm no longer pure and innocent."

"You are Draco," Harry pleaded through his tears. "They stole something from you Draco, something that should never happen and I will make sure that your father pays for that Draco but you are too good for me Draco. You've gone through so much, more than anybody should have to face in their lifetime but you're still pure and innocent Draco. They used you for their sick games but you are so sweet and wholesome, sweetie. Nothing you say will change my opinion of you. You're stuck with me Draco and I swear for the rest of our lives, I will prove to you how pure you are. I love you Draco, I do. I know it's only be two weeks since we met but I have never felt anything like this before. You and me belong together and I love you so much." With that Harry kissed Draco's forehead before tucking the blondes head under his chin and held him closely.

That's when Harry made a vow to himself to make sure that he would get his revenge on Lucius for Draco and make sure Draco could see how loved he actually was. Harry wanted to take all of Draco's horrible memories from him and replace them with happier memories. He would make sure Draco was reminded every day with how loved he was and one day, Harry would replace those memories of torture and abuse with ones of love and care. He knew it would be a long road to make Draco feel that, that it would take a long time for Draco to feel comfortable to even kiss him but when that day did come, Harry would make sure that it was the most perfect day for the both of them.

About half an hour later, Draco's breathing finally began to steady itself and Harry noted that the boy had fallen to sleep. Draco had had to struggle with this alone for so long but Harry vowed that that would no longer be the case. He would be there supporting his mate through everything, holding him when words could not be used. He would stop at nothing to make sure that the rest of Draco's life was happy to try and make up for the first sixteen years of pain and torture that Draco had had to face.

HPDM

**Author's note-**

**Thanks to everyone who is following my story and who has favourited it.**

**ArchillesTheGeek: Do you really think I'd be so mean as to let Lucius get away with everything he's done to poor Draco? :P**

**Guest: You'll have to continue reading to find out about Draco and Snapes relationship. **


	7. The Unforgivables

Before Draco and Harry had realised it, it was the night before Halloween. They couple had easily gotten into a steady routine and Draco had become fast friends with Hermione Granger, something that he never thought possible until he met Harry. Harry and Ron were too alike when it came everything, from academics to Quidditch to even how they ate in the Great Hall so Draco had joined Hermione in trying to 'tame' the two teenage boys. On the weekday mornings that met the Gryffindors in the common room before heading down to the Great Hall together. Three times a week, Caitlyn and Ethan joined the Gryffindors for breakfast, however Sirius and Remus refused to let them every day saying that Harry needed sometime away from his family, much to the little one's disappointment. They had all of their classes with either Ron or Hermione and then for two hours after class they studied with their friends before retiring to their own room to either do more studying alone or relax with one another.

The times the boys cherished the most were their weekends. Every Friday evening they ate dinner with Harry's family who had easily taken Draco in as one of their own. Then on Saturday and Sunday mornings the pair of them would stay in bed as long as possible before one of them found the strength to move, which as a result caused the other to get up as well. They quickly realised that their small kitchenette stocked itself up with food every week and Harry enjoyed cooking Draco breakfast on the weekends and on the odd occasion Draco helped as well, claiming that one day he wanted to be able to make Harry breakfast in bed.

They spent Saturday's with friends, Harry and Ron often went out flying, sometimes offering to take Ethan with them who was more than happy to join them leaving Hermione and Draco studying in the library or relaxing in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room with Caitlyn reading her stories. Sunday's however were reserved just for Draco and Harry. It was rare that you even saw them leave their own quarters to say hello to friends, much less venturing outside Hogwarts castle. They spent time lounging on the sofa taking and Harry was trying to get Draco more comfortable with him.

Unfortunately the small boy was having nightmares about his father at least once a week and woke up in a sweat and panic to Harry leaning over him, making sure he was OK and holding the younger boy as he cried. After that, the both of them struggled to get back to sleep so they stayed awake, talking about anything and everything to try and calm the scared boy. Half the time when it happened, Harry had to drag Draco to the hospital wing in order for him to get a Pepper up Potion. Harry even suggested dreamless sleep potions but that was where the younger boy drew the limit.

Harry found that despite having a large amount of homework, school was rather enjoyable and unlike what his first day here, he'd much rather have lessons than be back in training. While Harry excelled at Defence Against the Dark Arts, much to the amusement of his classmates who wondered why he even bothered turning up to those lessons, he was terrible at Potions. Thankfully though, he was partnered with Draco who would do most of the work. Two weeks ago, Draco had even begun taking extra potions classes with professor Snape in order for him to take the NEWT exam a year early, something that Harry was extremely proud of, despite it meaning that twice a week for two hours, he had to make do without Draco. He usually walked Draco to these lessons but sometimes they'd overrun so instead of waiting he hung out with some of the guys in Gryffindor playing Quidditch or relaxing in the common room with them until Draco returned.

Draco really enjoyed his extra potions lessons, despite Ron constantly asking why he would want to spend extra time with a 'greasy old git'. To this Draco just shrugged, still not sure how to feel completely at ease around the red headed boy before changing the subject while Harry glared at his friend that had upset his mate. Hermione on the other hand was extremely jealous that Draco received extra tuition and at the following breakfast she was constantly asking the blonde haired boy what he had learnt the previous evening, quizzing him as much as she could before the boy in question got fed up of the questions and refused to answer anymore.

By the time Draco and Harry were up and dressed that morning, breakfast in the Great Hall had already begun and Ron and Hermione had made their way down alone. The veela and his mate made it down there in time to have a quick bite to eat, Harry having to encourage Draco to actually eat.

"You look rough this morning guys," Ron observed with a mouthful of bacon. In the next second, Hermione had kicked his shin hard causing the boy to swallow his food the wrong way and start coughing. "Hermione! I was just stating a fact. Bloody hell, no need to kick."

"You are so tactless Ronald Weasley. I swear, you're emotional range is even _smaller _than a teaspoon this morning." Hermione began her rant before Harry cut her off, knowing that it would last all through breakfast and probably half way into first lesson.

"It's fine Hermione, we just didn't sleep that well last night, that's all." Harry said wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder and pulling him closer to his side kissing his temple. "We'll be fine, honestly." With that, Hermione dropped the conversation and they ate the rest of their breakfast talking about what they would be doing that Saturday before they headed to their lesson together, one of the few that the four of them shared, Defence Against the Dark Arts. However when they got to class, instead of just seeing Remus there, Sirius was sat on his desks, legs wrapped around his husbands waist as they kissed passionately. Harry was used to seeing his godparents in such positions so while the other three waited outside the door, he walked in and found his best McGonagall accent he could.

"I thought that you two were _supposed _to be professor's here! I am _not _paying for to make out in the classrooms!" Suddenly Remus sprung backwards as Sirius tried to adjust his hair before turning around to face, with who they thought was McGonagall.

"Minerva, we're-" Sirius began before noticing his godson sniggering at him and his three friends watching from the door. "You brat! How dare you? I swear you just added ten years to my life."

"Well next time keep your hands to yourself!" Harry said as he burst out laughing.

"You are more of a nuisance now than you were when you were seven. I swear if you weren't James' kid, I'd kick your ass." Sirius said walking closer to his godson, however that was when the rest of the class decided to turn up so he slowly backed off allowing the teenagers to take their seat.

"Right I bet you were all wondering why Professor Black is here today," Remus began.

"Cause you two were getting it on," Seamus Finnigan called out as the class burst out laughing while the two teachers blushed.

"Ten points from Gryffindor Finnigan," Sirius snapped at him but that just caused the class to laugh even more.

"Moving on, he's here to help with the demonstrations today. We have been given permission to teach you about the unforgivable curses and Professor Black is able to demonstrate the imperius curse for us as you will be taught how to fight it. Obviously we will not be using crucio and the killing curse but you will be taught about them both. As you all know there is only one person that is capable of throwing off all three of these curses." Remus said causing Harry to glare at him for the minor mention as the classroom started talking again.

"I didn't know you could throw off crucio," Draco said, shuddering at the mention of the curse.

"I had to, it was training encase Voldemort used it on me. It was worth it though," Harry said squeezing Draco's hand before Remus had the attention of the class.

"First of all, I want facts about the three curses. It can be something about one of them, or all of them." Remus began and Hermione was the first person to put her hand up. "I will be going round the class and I expect each of you to tell me something." Hermione reluctantly lowered her hand.

They took nearly half an hour doing the theory on the curses from why they were named the unforgivables to the punishments for it you used them. Before they knew it, it was time to actually practicing throwing the curse off.

"None of you will be taught how to perform these curses. They use a large amount of power and you need to have authorisation from the ministry of magic to be able to use them, even if it's in extreme circumstances, you will still face punishment. The majority of the time, only auror's and the upspeakables are given this permission, although there have been some circumstances where others can use them without fearing punishment," again, Remus looked at Harry resulting in him receiving another glare from his only god son. "Now Harry, would you please come up here."

"You have to let go of my hand sweetie," Harry said as Draco clung tighter to it. Reluctantly, Draco did before he wrapped his arms around himself, as if they were a shield that would protect him. The two of them had already had a conversation with Sirius and Remus about this lesson and they had asked Harry if he would be willing to have the imperious curse put on him. Before Harry could even reply, Draco was out of his seat shouting and cursing at the pair of adults stating that Harry, under no circumstances, would have any unforgivable curse put on him willingly. This was obviously a sore point for Draco considering his past and it had taken Harry an hour, and three of Remus' chocolate frogs for Draco to calm down to a point where they could talk about it rationally. Half-heartedly Draco finally agreed but claimed that if Harry was hurt in any way, shape or form, then neither Remus nor Sirius' lives would be worth living.

"Now Harry has already agreed to this and before this lesson, we came up with a list of orders that Harry wouldn't mind having put on him. This is all done with Harry's consent and before we teach you how to throw the curse off we will have a private discussion with each of you individually about it where we will talk about it and you can choose certain orders that you won't mind doing. Obviously if you don't want to learn, you can opt out. Harry here knows how to throw the curse off so first we will demonstrate what actually happens before you have the ability to resist and then we will show you how to resist." Remus explained as Sirius pulled out his wand.

"Are positive about this Prongslet?" Sirius whispered to his godson who in turn looked over at his mate. Draco gave him a weak smile.

"Do it, but if Draco gets upset, I want you to stop immediately." Harry replied.

"Understood," Sirius said as he muttered the incantation and Harry stood still.

"As you can tell if you look closely, Harry's eyes look like their glassed over. If you see this on somebody, you should be aware and if you feel you are in any danger at all, you should make contact with the ministry of magic to be on the safe side." Remus enlightened. "Right, now Professor Black would you give Harry an order?"

"Do twenty star jumps then stand absolutely still," Sirius ordered and within seconds Harry was jumping. As soon as he finished his twenty, he stood as still as a statue would.

"See how Harry had no hesitation at all; nothing stopped him from doing the activity at all."

"Run on the spot until I tell you to stop," Sirius ordered. Harry must have been doing the order for several minutes before Sirius lifted the curse, at which point Draco let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, as you could see, no matter how pointless and stupid those orders were, Harry completed every single one of them. Just imagine how hard it would be if somebody ordered you to hurt someone you know or kill an innocent stranger because this curse is on you. That's why the ministry has decided that we are now able to teach you how to throw it off. Of course it is hard work and you won't be able to do it straight away. It took me nearly two months to learn, Professor Black a month and a half and Harry here only a month. During the classes that we practice this, you will only have the curse put on you twice. This won't be straight after each other as well. Now Harry, could you show the class how to throw the curse off."

This time once Sirius asked Harry to do twenty push ups, you could see the determination on Harry's face to fight the urge and how he concentrated so deeply as if nothing could distract him. Sirius told him to dance and again Harry stood absolutely still. His godfather gave it one more attempt by trying to get him to sing a nursery rhyme but again Harry did nothing. Finally the curse was lifted off Harry and Remus passed him a row of Honeydukes chocolate before the green eyed boy return to his seat. He quickly broke the chocolate in two, giving the blonde some as well and was rewarded with a massive smile. Draco quickly ate the chocolate he had been given with a smile on his face.

"Are you OK Harry? You feel alright?" Draco whispered, despite the fact that the professors were still talking to the class.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Plus I'm used to Sirius putting it on me. Will you be OK to do it?"

"I want to give it ago," Draco said quietly. His father had used the curse on him twice, both when Draco was, in his father's words, 'an insolent, incompetent boy who needed to be taught who was boss'. The first time Draco was only thirteen and he had found an ill bird in his gardens. Draco had carefully placed the poor animal in a box and took it to his bedroom where he nursed it back to health. A week later his father had found out about it and had ordered Draco to dump the animal back in the garden to fend for itself as he didn't want some stupid creatur in his house. When Draco refused several times, yelling himself horse in the process, his father place the curse on him and ordered Draco to kill it. He couldn't help himself as he followed his father's demand. As soon as his father left the room, with the curse lifted, Draco cried. He cried all night at not being able to fight his father. The bird had been his only friend, the only living thing that hadn't left him, even when he was well enough to fly again. So the next day, Draco buried him in the woods where he had found the poor creature.

The following time Draco had the curse placed on him worse. He had returned to the dreaded manor for Christmas in his fourth year after his father commanded him to. He had pleaded to remain at Hogwarts for the holiday period but his father was adamant that he leave. It had been a couple of days since he returned to the manor before his father placed the curse on him. His favourite house elf, Dobby, had overheard a conversation that he wasn't supposed to and instead of Lucius punishing him; he placed the imperious curse on Draco so that his son would punish the elf. Draco had been ordered to put the cruciatous curse on him several times before the imperio was lifted. While Draco was under the curse, he managed to beg with his father to stop but that just made it worse for both Dobby and Draco. When the curse had been lifted Lucius left the room while Draco cared for Dobby as much as he could. He carried him down to the kitchens and ordered the other house elves to look after him. Three days later, when Draco was aware that Dobby felt better, he gave him a pair of socks. The house elf looked up at his young master with sad eyes and hugged his legs tightly thanking him for his kindness. However, when Lucius found out about this, he locked Draco in the dungeons for two days with only one glass of water. It was freezing cold and damp and when Draco was let out he was starving. He was even locked in there was Christmas day but he took it as his punishment for injury the house elf.

"Draco, come on sweetie, you can look at me," Harry pleaded holding the shaking boy in his arms. Remus and Sirius had dismissed the class as soon as they noticed Harry holding Draco in his arms and could hear the blonde boy crying. The class didn't leave the class until there was a threat of detention to anybody who remained, all too intrigued by what was going on between the Veela and his submissive mate.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, I'm so sorry," Draco cried out as Harry kissed his forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for sweetie, please talk to me sweetie, you're not in any trouble, I promise you." It took another ten minutes until Draco lifted his head and stared into Harrys eyes. "Thank God," Harry muttered before wiping away Draco's tears. "Are you OK sweetie, please, what happened?"

"Father," Draco said before Remus handed him a chocolate frog. He attempted to give the older man a thankful smile as he bit into the frog, still in Harry's arms.

"Draco, I need to ask, do you want to continue with these lessons? You don't have to participate in them if it brings back too many hard memories for you. We don't want this happening to you every lesson we do it." Sirius asked but Draco shock his head vigorously.

"No, no. I need to learn. I don't want to be controlled again. I hurt them. I killed a poor animal because of it and Dobby. I don't even know if he's OK. I need to learn, I need to Sirius." Draco pleaded. Harry slowly stroked his back trying to calm the boy down, to prevent him from having a panic attack.

"That's up to you Draco, but I need you to promise that if it ever gets too hard you tell Sirius, Harry or I OK?" Remus said as Draco just nodded forcefully before finishing off his chocolate.

"Who's Dobby sweetie?" Harry asked holding his hand, squeezing it to let him know he was there.

"He was my house elf, father made me punish him for something and Dobby was severely ill for several days. I managed to free him away from my father's hold but I'm afraid I don't know where he is now." At that Sirius and Remus exchanged a smile before exhausting themselves, saying that they wanted to give Harry and Draco some privacy. "He always wanted to be free but I don't know how he would have coped out there without being tied to a house. Who wants a house elf that wants to get paid?"

"I'm sure that he managed to find something sweetie, not all wizards treat house elves like your father did and I think you did a very brave thing by freeing him. I'm sure others wouldn't be able to do that. You should be very proud of yourself." They sat in pretty much silence for the next twenty minutes as Harry just held Draco, making sure that he knew he was there. Every now and then, Harry whisper something in Draco's ear, earning a small smile before they were quiet again when the door opened and in ran a small house elf in what looked like a long white top and a pair of black socks.

"Young Master. You're safe!" He exclaimed before clamping himself onto Draco. "Dobby was worried Master Draco."

"Dobby?" Draco said shocked before hugging the house elf. "Why are you here? How?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a great man and he said Dobby could work here and get paid. He treats Dobby very well but Dobby has always worried about his Young Master. Is Master OK? Dobby is sorry for if he was punished, Dobby will iron his hands for Young Master."

"No Dobby!" Draco exclaimed shocking the small elf who was so used to a timid boy who was scared of everything. "You don't need to do that. I'm not your master any more am I?"

"No, Dobby has no master but Dobby would punish himself if Master Draco asked of it."

"No, I don't want you punishing yourself," Draco said as he got out of Harry's hold before hugging the house elf again. "I can't believe you're at Hogwarts Dobby, you managed to get away from Father and he never came after you."

"You helped with that young master," Dobby said nodding his head smiling. "What did Master Lucius do to you young master? Dobby is sorry he couldn't be there to help you."

"You don't have to be sorry Dobby, the other house elves helped me and I have Harry now as well now."

"Dobby is so sorry for not greeting young masters friend," Dobby said turning to the green eyed boy who was shocked by the house elf who still showed his loyalty to his previous master.

"You don't have to be Dobby, I'm sure you were just excited to see Draco again. I'm Harry Potter, it's very nice to meet you," Harry smiled holding out a hand for Dobby to shake. Instead, however, Dobby fell to the floor crying.

"Harry Potter wants to shake Dobby's hand? Dobby is honoured master."

"It's just Harry Dobby, someone so close to Draco earns the right to use my name." At that Dobby gave him a smile before the door opened again to reveal Sirius and Remus. Within seconds, Draco was on his feet and for the first time he launched himself into Sirius and Remus' arms, earning a soft chuckle from both of men. The hug barely lasted a couple of seconds but it spoke volumes.

"How did you find him? Thank you, I can't believe it." Draco said as Harry slowly made his way to his mate, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him tightly to his side.

"Well, sometimes Remus and I need a break from the kids so when you and Harry watch them, we end up in the kitchen eating, not used to having no noise around us. Dobby is one of the elves that looks after us and he's mentioned before that he was worried about his previous master but we never thought that it could possibly be you. We put one and one together and voila!" Sirius said ending the sentence with a massive grin on his face. "Padfoot and Moony proud to be of service."

"Thank you so much," Draco said as Harry kissed his temple hoping that the smile that was currently on his submissive mates face would never leave.

"Young master, Dobby is so sorry but he has to be getting back to the kitchen to make the feast for tonight. Dobby hopes that Young master and his Harry will visit Dobby one day."

"Of course we will," Harry smiled at him. "And we'll even bring my little brother and sister, I'm sure they'll be happy to meet one of Draco's friends."

"Dobby heard that Harry Potter had a brother and sister. Maybe Dobby could help look after them. Dobby has missed not having little people to look after. Dobby misses not having Young master Draco as a little person."

"We'll be more than happy to let you look after Ethan and Caitlyn." Remus grinned.

"I think there will soon be a waiting list to be their babysitter's" Sirius laughed. Between having Molly Weasley with them every day, Harry and Draco, Hermione and Ron, several of the professors and students in various years wanting to look after them, it was true that the two professors were never short of baby sitters.

"We'll visit you at the weekend Dobby," Draco said, looking at Harry quickly who gave an confirmatory nod, before giving the house elf one more hug as he apparated back to the kitchen. "I don't know how I could ever thank you guys. You both have done so much for me already and now you found Dobby."

"It's what family is for," Remus said smiling at the blonde boy who returned it. He had never felt this loved so much in his life. Draco was finally able to understand what it was like to have a family.

HPDM

**Author's note:**

**This wasn't what I had planned for the chapter at the end when I started writing it but I LOVE DOBBY! I couldn't leave him out and I wanted to make sure he was far away from Lucius and safe. Thank you to everyone who continues to read and favourite my story and a massive thanks to Lupinesence and katelinSalLovesReading1 for your reviews. **


End file.
